Four Cinderellas
by StarryClouds
Summary: [HIGH SCHOOL AU] Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino had always been at the bottom of the food chain, meanwhile Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were right at the top. But after one special night at Homecoming, will things change? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen
1. The first day

**Chapter 1: The first day**

 **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING THE FANFICTION especially if you're not a fan of any of the pairings or if you're a Temari or Karin lover.**

 **Update 26/12/2016 - Before you start reading the story, I just wanted to let you know a few things.**

 **1\. The official pairings in this fanfiction are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina and NejiTen. If you DON'T like some or all of these pairings, then DON'T read it or at least keep your hatred of your ships to yourselves. Those four pairings are my OTPs and I won't stand people who come here ranting about their dislike for these when they had already read this warning and the main summary. It's stupid and just plain immature.**

 **2\. In the first half of the story or so, there will be character bashing for Temari and Karin. I first published this when I was 13 and it was around the time when I had just began reading fanfiction and also hated Temari and Karin because of their feelings for Shikamaru and Sasuke. More hate for Temari because ShikaTema actually became canon and that just made me salty as fuck. Now after a year, I actually don't mind Temari, I still hate ShikaTema but Temari herself is actually pretty cool if you don't think of herself as a threat to ShikaIno which just happens to be my ultimate OTP. I kinda regret having Temari as a stupid bimbo here so later on, she'll become a nice character along with Karin. DON'T rant in the comments of how you love those two girls and how dare I make them bad because let's face it, I don't care. You should've read this note so no excuses.**

 **3\. This is one of those cliche stories where the fangirls are airheads and are plain shallow sooooo yeah, you've been warned.**

 **That's it! Now you've read the warnings, carry on if they don't apply to you. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction!**

* * *

BRIIING!

BRIIIING!

BRIIING!

BRII- CRASH!

"Oh for the love of - That was the sixth alarm clock this month Forehead!"

"Like I care... Ino-pig"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno stopped their argument and cowered behind the bed. There standing in all her scariness, and twirling a kunai around her finger, was Tenten, her eyes gleaming furiously.

"What, have I told you about shouting in the morning?" she whispered.

Ino and Sakura sighed and in expressionless voices, repeated the words they had to say every morning.

"Don't shout. It makes Tenten angry. And when she's angry, she goes berserk with her weapons."

"Well done darlings! Now get ready and come down, Hinata's making waffles!"

The two girls sweatdropped at the tomboy's sudden change of mood but nevertheless obeyed.

10 minutes later.

The delicious smell of waffles and whipped cream **(A/N Does whipped cream even smell of anything? Lol)** filled the kitchen as Hinata Hyuuga hummed happily, putting the freshly baked waffles on the plates.

Just then, Tenten, Ino and Sakura thundered down the stairs, diving onto their seats at the table and panting heavily.

"Good morning everyone" said Hinata as she smiled at her three best friends.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino. Four very close friends who started to live together when Sakura, Hinata and Ino's parents unfortunately died in a plane crash (Tenten's parents died when she was very small). They were the losers of the school. No one wanted to be friends with them and they were completely fine with that, though it was hard when people kept pushing and teasing them.

Sakura Haruno was a short tempered girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. People made fun of her pink hair and called her a nerd, simply because she passed every subject. Whenever her or her friends were teased or bullied, Sakura would snap back with her fiery anger.

Ino Yamanaka was a cheerful girl. She had long hip length hair which she would always keep in a low ponytail, bangs covering the right side of her face and cerulean blue eyes. She was made fun of because of her bossy attitude which a lot of people didn't like.

Tenten was a tomboy. Simple as that. She hated girly stuff so girls didn't want to hang out with her. Boys didn't want to hang out with her because she was apparently a wannabe boy and they preferred "sexy, cute hotties". She always kept her hair in two buns which made her look like a panda. No one had ever saw her with her hair down, not even the girls!

Hinata was a shy, quiet girl. She had mid back length midnight blue hair and white pearly eyes. Even though she had an innocent sweet personality, people teased her stutter which she had whenever she was around people she wasn't comfortable with.

After the girls scoffed down the delicious breakfast they grabbed their bags and raced to school.

"Come on Forehead!We don't want to be late on our first day!"

"Coming! Hurry up Tenten, Hinata!"

"Don't tell me to hurry up. I'm ahead of you!"

"P-please don't a-argue guys!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan!"

Finally, the four girls reached their school, Konoha high. They got their timetables and sat under the Sakura tree they would always sit under at lunch.

Ino squealed. "We all have homeroom together!"

"But it's with Kakashi-sensei," groaned Sakura tucking her strand of pink hair behind her ear.

Tenten rolled eyes at the pinkette's complaints. "Come on, the bell's ringing."

The teenagers stood up, taking their time on getting to their homeroom. When they did get there, they immediately went and sat down at the front. There were already quite a few people sat down, chatting to each other. The girls sat talking about how this year would be, hopefully not as bad as last year. Just as they finished talking, the doors opened and in came the Konoha's most wanted boys in the school **.** That's right: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki! **(A/N Lmao I'm editing this and I'm cringing so bad at what I wrote a year ago)**

From the minute they first set foot to the school, they were put on the top of the food chain. They were the kings of this school. They had everything: The looks, cars, money, girls, even fan clubs.

Sasuke Uchiha. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He's the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of Uchiha corps, a very rich and successful company. He was the more popular of the boys, had the biggest fan club and the was captain of the football team. He also had a girlfriend: Karin.

Shikamaru Nara. The lazy genius. Rumour had it that he had an IQ of over 200 but he was far too lazy to apply for a better school. He had spiky brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. He's mostly seen sleeping in class or whenever, apparently staying awake is too "troublesome". Shikamaru has a girlfriend, Temari.

Neji Hyuuga, the mysterious martial arts genius. He's the cousin of Hinata though they both pretend to not know each other. He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail at the end and pearly eyes. He had the second biggest fan club. His girlfriend was Mika **(A/N Mika is an OC).**

Naruto Uzumaki, the adorable loud mouth. He was an orphan and lived in an apartment alone. I think it's obvious of his love for ramen. Girls loved him for his adorableness. Naruto is taken by Ami **(A/N The girl who kept picking on Sakura when she was young in the anime).**

Now back to the story.

The boys walked in through the doors and the girls all sighed in lust and joy. But since this is a story where everything is exaggerated, let's make all the fangirls mindless, brainwashed idiots.

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"SHIKA-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"NEJI-KUN! NEJI-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN! LET'S HAVE RAMEN!"

The four girls, luckily, were prepared and managed to shove in their ear plugs before they could go deaf.

As soon as the noise went down, the kings went to the back of the room and sat down. Naruto was sitting on his desk, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji was looking out of the window and Sasuke was... just sitting there.

Just then, Kakashi-sensei came in with his trademark orange porn book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the whole class, including the girls except Hinata who was more like whispering it.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life,"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. It was the first things they would say when he came in that it became almost weird if it didn't happen. Then he smirked, though no one can see it under his black mask.

"Alright class, this year, I have decided to arrange a seating plan which you'll be in for the rest if the year."

'Oh this is gonna be good, the kings and the girls are gonna give us some drama!,' thought Kakashi smirking.

Tenten frowned. She could see that something wasn't right here. But what? She decided to shrug it off and just see for herself.

"First row: Tim, Tony, Sasame, blah blah...

Second row: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kira, Kiba, Shino blah blah...

Third row: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo, Saitou, blah blah...

Fourth row: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Lia, Ryuro, blah blah...

Last row: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Natasha, Mei, blah blah... "

Silence.

…

…

"WHAT?!"

A kunai whizzed past and impaled itself on the board just inches beside Kakashi-sensei. Tenten was standing on the table, another kunai on her fingers ready to fire, she had a furious yet terrifying expression on her face. Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 _'This girl is very accurate with her weapons. Interesting'._

Kakashi-sensei however, looked bored. He knew this was gonna happen, after all, Tenten was trained under the crazy Anko. **(A/N Apparently this school allows weapons)**

"I suggest you put your weapons away Tenten unless you want a detention on your first day." He said calmly. Tenten sat down but she still looked angry.

"Fine..."

Sakura put her hand up. "Kakashi-sensei, do we have to sit in this arrangement for the whole year?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yup! And if it's good, maybe for the rest of your school life!"

Another kunai whizzed past and impaled itself right beside Kakashi's other side of his face.

"Tenten..."

"Sorry sir," she mumbled as she got her bag and went to her correct place, the rest of the class doing the same thing.

Kakashi looked at his students, specifically eight of them. 'This is gonna be a very interesting year,' he thought as he began reading from his porn book, occasionally giggling.

* * *

 **My first story. It's based on Cinderella but there are some tweaks and such. I'm probably updating next week or so so stay tuned! Lmao just remember that this is a classic Cinderella cliche parody so there will be stupid fangirls, and coincidental moments. Remember, if you don't like these types of stories then fuck off :)**

 **-StarryClouds**


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Inner self'** (Mostly Sakura)

* * *

 **Hinata (Homeroom)**

 _'Naruto-Kun! I get to sit next to him. M-Maybe I can become friends with him again!'_

Yes, when they were in kindergarten, Hinata and Naruto were very good friends. During that time, when puberty didn't attack the blond **,** Naruto was hated by everyone. He was a sad loner. That was, before Hinata came along. She was extremely shy, always stuttering and almost never talking. During that time, she was always watching Naruto, wondering just how he managed to be so playful and nice when no one wanted to be friends with him. Time and time again she tried to talk to him but she never even managed to get one word across, always ending up as a blubbering mess. She gave up too easily.

Then they got partnered up in a game. Naruto began talking to her, realising she was different. Hinata began opening up more, admiring him even more as time went on. They were best friends.

He was happy.

She was happy.

That was, until Naruto met Ami. Ami was a gorgeous girl and Naruto started liking her. He even got the courage to go up and speak to her. But what was even more surprising to Hinata, was the fact that Ami even started hanging out with him. You may think that she's actually nice, right? Wrong. Hinata saw through her act. Ami just wanted to use Naruto as a slave. In fact, it was like she was the queen and Naruto was the puppy. But by the time, they reached high school, it was the other way round. It was obvious that now, Ami was the one following Naruto like a puppy, basking in his popularity and title as "Naruto's girlfriend". Pretty soon, Naruto stopped hanging out with Hinata altogether and she was left alone again.

Just then, she felt a presence next to her. When she turned around, she felt her face turn different shades of red. The blond boy blinked.

"Hey. You ok? You look sick,"

A-aah u-umm h-h-h-ello,"

Naruto brought his face closer to Hinata, whose face, which was already a dark tomato red, turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Are you sure? We can take you to the nurse if you want,"

That was the last straw. Hinata saw the room blurring and spinning. Then darkness.

 **Naruto (Homeroom)**

"Woah!" said Naruto as he quickly caught the white eyed girl before she hit the table.

"Aah! You ok? Hey girl! You dead?"

"Just set her down on the table,"

Naruto turned behind him and saw the blond girl (Ino was it?) looking at him in boredom.

"What?"

She sighed. "Don't worry. It happens all the time. Whenever she feels really nervous or uncomfortable, she tends to faint. Just lay her down on the table and she'll wake up in a few minutes,"

Sure enough, after five minutes or so, the girl started to stir and lift her head from the table. Immediately she blushed.

"U-um s-sorry for f-fainting,"

"Ah no problem girl! Wait, what's your name again?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga,"

Was it just him, or did Hinata look a little... sad?

"Are you ok Hinata?"

"Y-yes! I k-know you're Naruto! We went to k-kindergarten together!"

Hinata Hyuuga. The name sounds familiar but why?

* * *

 **Ino (Maths)**

Ino silently stared out of the window. Just earlier in the morning, one of the kings, Naruto, made Hinata faint. She heard their whole conversation and was a little bit disappointed at Naruto for not remembering Hinata (Yes, she knew about Hinata's past relationship with Naruto). In her opinion, Naruto and Hinata made a pretty cute couple. But he was a king. She was a loser. It'll never work out.

Then her thoughts came to the lazy one, Shikamaru. Just the thought of him made her blood boil but at the same time her heart flutter. Ino Yamanaka also had a past with the genius. Their dads were best friends so naturally, their offspring had to be best friends as well. It was a happy time for her, she even developed a crush on him. But they soon drifted apart when they came to Konoha High; Ino became a loser with the rest of the girls and Shikamaru became a king with the boys.

Sighing, Ino decided to focus on her class. Her teacher, Junko-sensei was blabbering on about surds and she couldn't understand a thing. Oh well she'll just ask Sakura about it later.

"Ino!"

Ino's head snapped up. "Yes Junko-sensei?"

"Can you tell me the answer to question 5 please?"

Ino gulped. She was definitely jinxed.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw Shikamaru move his arms, coincidently seeing his work. There it is, question 5!

" The answer is 24,"

"Well done!" said Junko-sensei as she began to go through another question.

Ino sighed in relief. She was lucky that she happened to see Shikamaru's answers.

 **Shikamaru (Maths)**

 _'How troublesome,'_ he thought as he shifted his position so that he could sleep better. _'Maths is such a pain!'_

He was slowly drifting into dreamworld when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Ino!"

He froze. That troublesome woman is in his class as well?! Oh yeah, he sits next to her.

"Yes Junko-sensei?"

Shikamaru could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Can you tell me the answer to question 5 please?"

By the tenseness in her posture, she doesn't know the answer. He inwardly groaned. It was so troublesome that he had a heart.

He shifted his position discreetly so that Ino could see his answers. There, that should work.

"The answer is 24,"

"Well done!"

How troublesome. Just why did he decide to help her?

* * *

 **Tenten (English)**

Tenten tried to focus on Kurenai-sensei but how was she supposed to when she could feel eyes burning into her back. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she turned around and glared at him.

"Stop looking at me!" she whispered.

"I'm not looking at you, I was simply observing," was his calm reply.

"Same thing! Why are you 'observing me' anyway?", Tenten said, emphasising the 'observing me' part.

"You are very interesting and... strange,"

Tenten spun back to the front, trying to calm down.

 _'Creep. Staring at a stranger and calling her strange. How rude.'_

The bun haired girl tried to forget about the insult but why couldn't she let it go? She decided to let the pang in her chest be an injury from training.

 **Neji (English)**

"Stop looking at me!"

That was the first thing she had said to him throughout his whole time at Konoha high. He had expected something along the lines of "Wanna go out sometime?" or "Kiss me" but "Stop looking at me?" How strange.

"I'm not looking at you, I was simply observing,"

"Same thing! Why are you 'observing me' anyway?"

"You are very interesting and...strange,"

Wrong thing to say. He watched the Panda girl spin back to the front. It was obvious she was angry at his insult. But being immune to his charms and looks? Yes, how very strange.

* * *

 **Sakura (English)**

Sakura quietly grumbled to herself, gripping her pencil so hard that she swore it would snap anytime soon. All through her homeroom time, she felt Sasuke's displeasure at sitting next to a loser It was what most people done anyway the past few years in her school life. Though she was used to it, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

 _'Oh why did that pervert have to put me next to that jerk'._

 **'You should be pleased, you get to sit next to Mr Hottie'**

 _'Oh shut up, he's such a jerk. I don't know what those fangirls see in him'._

 **'His GORGEOUS looks. And he's filthy rich. Not to mention he has a car!'**

 _'Fucking shut up bitch!'_

 **'You know you're kinda also calling yourself a bitch as well, right?'**

 _'grrrr'_

"-kura!"

Sakura quickly snapped out of her conversation with her inner and looked up.

"Eh?"

Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"What's the answer to the question?"

The pinkette blinked.

"What question?"

The red-eyed woman facepalmed. "Kisara, please repeat the question for me,"

"What's your opinion on Beatrice and Benedick's relationship at the beginning of the play?"

Sakura sighed. It was a good thing that she knew all this otherwise she was a goner.

"Beatrice's constant complaining and insults about Benedick could be interpreted as a secret liking to him. Their constant war against each other is like a sign of affection and love. In my opinion, I quite like the way their relationship is modern and pretty realistic. It is definitely a change from straight out confessing like in Romeo and Juliet."

Kurenai-sensei smiled, obviously happy with her answer.

"You're lucky this time Sakura Haruno but from now on, please try to refrain from spacing out in my lessons,"

"Yes... Sarutobi-sensei,"

Kurenai-sensei blushed a deep red whilst the rest of the class sniggered. They all knew about their English teacher's crush on Asuma-sensei (Their science teacher). It just so happens that Asuma feels the same way, but of course neither of them know about the other's feelings.

Sakura looked out of the window, watching two birds fly in the sky freely.

 _'Mum, dad. Are you free up there?'_

 **Sasuke (English)**

Sasuke sat up and ran a hand through his hair, making the fangirls faint and swoon. He smirked. He knew he could get any girl he wanted, anything he wanted. After all, he was like the kings of the kings. But he found himself blocking out Kurenai-sensei's lecture and his mind drifted to a certain pink-haired girl. When he first laid his eyes on her, he thought she was just some normal, weird girl, soon to fall in love with him sometime. But throughout the years, he never once saw Sachi... Sarada? No, Sakura! Throughout the years, he never once saw Sakura join any fangirl clubs, never saw her secretly spying on him whilst he trained in football practice, and NEVER once saw her try to talk to him. She didn't even try to glomp him when he came at least a foot from her. It was quite the opposite. She looked almost, mad. A girl? Mad at sitting beside THE Sasuke Uchiha? That girl must be feeling ill. It wasn't like he cared anyway, right? No, she's just a stupid pinky.

Sasuke's eyes slowly drifted to a mane of pink hair and was surprised by what he saw. Was she, crying? Her eyes certainly looked glassy. No. It was just the reflection from the window.

' _Yeah, keep believing that!_ ' he thought as he focused on the lesson again.

* * *

 **Chapter two. Done!**

 **I spent some time letting the characters interact. It might be a couple of days before I come with another chapter but I hope you're patient!**

 **Please leave a comment on any plot ideas that you may have and I'll see if I can fit it into the story.**

 **Plz R &R Thank you!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	3. Hinata the she-devil

**Chapter 3: Hinata the she-devil**

 **Hello again! I'm coming up with new chapters quite fast aren't I? It's because I keep coming up with new plotlines and I have to write it down before they disappear.**

"speaking"

 _'thinking'_

 **'Inner self'**

* * *

There were literally thousands of posters around the school that morning. And all because of one event: Homecoming. It was the highlight of most of the girls at Konoha high. MOST of them. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten just didn't care.

Hinata sat down in her chair. It had been a week since Kakashi-sensei had arranged the seating plan and she could tell that Naruto still didn't remember her. Just thinking about it made her feel like her heart was tearing in two.

Just then, squealing was heard and Hinata figured out it was the kings without even looking up. Then the squeals went down. Hinata frowned. Usually, it took around a couple of minutes before the fangirls settled down. Unless...

Hinata looked up She was right. There, clinging onto the boys' arms like barnacles, were their girlfriends. However, all she could focus on right now was Ami and Naruto. Today, Naruto was wearing black jeans and an orange top, showing his toned abs and muscles whilst Ami was wearing a short miniskirt and a tight halter top. Her ears had large hoop earrings and her hair, which had been a bob in kindergarten but had grown from then, was around her back.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Naruto-kun?,"

"Ummm... Not now. How about after school Ami-chan?"

"Fine by me. Bye!" she said in a seductive voice before kissing Naruto and strutting out of the room.

Taking her eyes off Naruto, Hinata realised that the rest of the boys were sending off their girlfriends in the same way as well.

 _'Are they planning something?_ ' she thought, knitting her eyebrows together. Then she sighed. It wasn't her business poking her nose into other people's affairs.

Her eyes caught the text of the homecoming poster which she had picked up before coming. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Besides, it wasn't like there was anyone to impress.

Oh how much she wanted to go with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! You there?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and immediately blushed.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun! I-Is there a-anything you need?"

"Not really! But I saw you looking at the poster and was wondering if you were going,"

'Naruto-kun is asking me? Does he want to take me?' She thought, blushing furiously.

"I'm t-thinking about it. W-why?"

"Oh no reason! You just looked a lil... lost. Anyway, see ya!" And with that, he walked to the back to talk to Kiba.

"B-bye," she said quietly. It was wrong to be that hopeful anyway. It was obvious he was going to go with Ami.

Hinata looked back to the front again, looking at Asuma-sensei teaching but her mind wandering elsewhere.

* * *

 **Lunch**

"I'm one step closer to becoming a doctor!" sighed Sakura as Ino sat down with her lunch. Right now, Sakura was telling the girls about how her grades were going.

"That's great Forehead!" said Ino, adjusting her bag.

"You're telling me. Ya know, I think Sakura can pull off wearing scrubs. She'd look pretty hot," said Tenten, smirking.

"T-Tenten!" I think you all know who said that.

"Oh come on Hinata! It's true, Sakura's like the only one able to make scrubs look sexy," laughed the panda girl.

Ino and Sakura looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

"I knew you were weird Tenten," said Ino, rasing an eyebrow. "But this just brings your strangeness to a whoooole new level,"

"But you love me all the same!"

"Yeah, you annoying bitch,"

"Pig!"

"Panda!"

"PIG!"

"PANDA!"

"HEY! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO CALL INO-PIG PIG! CHA!"

"SHUT UP PINKY!"

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

"G-Guys. Please calm d-down!"

"OH HELL TO THE NOES YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME PINKY!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID... PINKY!"

"DON'T CALL HER PINKY, BUN GIRL!"

"P-please y-you're attracting attention." Sure enough, people were looking at the four girls.

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE IDIOTS!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP!"

Hinata performed her family technique on Sakura, hitting a pressure point, causing her to drop to the floor unconscious.

Tenten and Ino stopped their fighting to stare at Hinata in fright. Let me just say, Hinata is looking pretty scary right now. By now, there was a huge crowd slowly backing away from Hinata. They never saw her angry before so it's curious yet TERRIFYING to them now.

"Now," she whispered in a quiet voice, though everyone heard her. "I want you to shut the hell up until the end of the day otherwise **I'LL** gentle-fist you into next Tuesday. Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-yes H-Hinata," squeaked the two girls, both in Chibi form.

"LOUDER!" Now flames were around Hinata, scaring everyone in the cafeteria to death.

"SORRY HINATA-CHAN SORRY SORRY SORRY!" they both cried, bowing repeatedly **.**

Satisfied with the girls' apology, Hinata turned to the big audience, all looking at her in shock. Immediately she returned to her sweet self.

"S-Sorry everyone. P-Please return to your food. I hope we aren't disturbing you,"

You could literally see everyone falling down anime-style.

"Oh Puh-lease we weren't interrupting them one bit!" said Tenten, back to her normal self.

Hinata turned back to her terrifying she-devil form.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU, YOU BITCH!"

"GOMEN!" squeaked Tenten, hiding behind the table.

Ino gulped. Hinata sure can be scary.

* * *

 **At the boys' table**

"Woah! Did you see how scary Hinata was?! Neji, you have one scary cousin!"

"Hn," Even though he didn't admit it, even Neji felt a bit shaken up by Hinata's temper.

"Troublesome. They're so loud,"

"And strange. They're different," said Sasuke, each boy agreeing to his statement.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done! It's a bit short but that's all I've managed to do. Hopefully I might update this chappie! I introduced Homecoming and gave Hinata the spotlight here. Next chapter, I might do something with Ino. Don't worry, whatever Naruto is gonna tell Ami will be next chapter. It's so fun writing these! I'm definitely gonna enjoyinh writing the next few chaps: I'll be describing the girls' dresses and the events at Homecoming!**

 **Until then, stay tuned for more of "Four Cinderellas"!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	4. Ino's fortune

**Chapter 4: Ino's fortune**

 **Hello everyone! It's been quite a while since I've lasted posted? Actually it's only been a few days but whatever, seems pretty long to me. Homework and procrastination finally getting to me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie. I know the chapters are quite short and I'm getting no where to the Masquerde but I wanted to introduce some things first so that it can add to the drama. It's my first story and I want to make it one of my best.**

 **This chapter is about Ino since in most fanfics, Sakura and Tenten get the spotlight mostly. I might make a chappie for Tenten and one for Sakura though.**

 **Anywhooooo, away we go!**

* * *

The fangirls were more hyper and annoying than usual... if that was even possible.

Ino adjusted her big fleece so that it wasn't slipping off her shoulders and frowned. What could have happened that could've made the fangirls act like this? Meh, thinking is too much effort anyway.

Ino turned her head to watch the four kings stroll into the classroom. She quickly grabbed her earplugs and shoved them in but even with the earplugs on, the sound was literally enough to make you deaf. What?! These precious earplugs had served her faultlessly all these years, preventing fatal trips to the hospital. And now, they weren't working?! Something's... different.

"You notice it as well?" said a familiar pinkette as she sat next to the blonde.

"Mhmm, what happened?"

"You mean, you don't know?" said a snobby voice. Ino and Sakura turned around to the fangirl behind them who was currently reapplying her make up.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura curiously.

"Shika-kun, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto broke up with their girlfriends. It's pretty obvious Shika-kun FINALLY noticed me and wants to be with me!" she said, flipping her hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHIKA-KUN WANTS TO BE WITH YOU, HE'S MINE!" shouted a random fangirl. Ino and Sakura sweatdropped and simutaneously turned around back to the front as the two fangirls got into a cat fight.

"I wonder why he broke up with Temari? They've been together for like, ages!"

"'Cos he loooooves you!" Ino turned to see Sakura with an amused expression on her face, making kissy faces.

Ino rolled her eyes but said nothing. What was there to say? It was impossible.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi-sensei with his trademark orange porn book.

"Sorry I'm late see there was this old lady and-"

"LIAR!" shouted the entire class, the four girls joining in with the banter.

"No, really there was this old lady and- oomph!"

An elderly woman dressed in a grey dress and a shawl wrapped around her walked into the classroom, smacking Kakashi-sensei's head in the process.

"Kakashi-poo **,** stop reading that stupid book of yours and stop slouching! You're not a very good role model for your class!"

Silence.

...

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAKASHI-POO!" yelled the whole class, bursting out laughing, even Hinata couldn't control herself and joined the class of entertained teens who were currently rolling around the floor dying of laughter.

Kakashi-sensei was the only one not amused and rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now, now people, settle down... stop it. I'm not kidding. Come on now I have an announcement. **Sigh**. QUIET!"

The class froze in shock as they witnessed their normally calm teacher losing his temper. First Hinata, now Kakashi-sensei? What next?

The whole class blinked once. Then twice. Then they hurried back to their seats as if nothing happened.

"Soooo, what did you want to tell us then Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat. "Well I just wanted to introduce you to-"

"My name is Izuna and Kakashi-poo is my grandson (The class sniggered at Kakashi-sensei's name)," said the elderly woman. She had quite a mysterious aura around her, Ino noted. "I am a fortune teller and I read into people's futures."

"Psshh yeah right! You can't read the future, it's just a lame old party trick!" shouted the hyper blond.

Izuna raised an eyebrow. "Alright young man, I'll give you a reading."

The old woman gracefully walked to Naruto and told him to show him his palm, which he did so. After a while, she looked back to Naruto.

"I can tell by this this reading that you have had a harsh and rough past, am I right?"

Naruto gaped. Apart from the other kings, nobody here knew about his past not even the teachers. Well that's what he thought if it wasn't for the fact that he forgot about a certain shy girl in the room.

Izuna smiled a genuine smile. "I think you've changed your mind about your beliefs then,"

Without waiting for an answer she went back to the front and spoke again, this time addressing the whole class.

"As I was saying, I'm doing a tarot reading at lunch in the gym for a charity event. I would very much appreciate it if you could come and give a donation, where I'll give you a reading, thank you."

Again, without waiting for an answer, she strode out of the classroom. A fangirl interrupted the silence.

"Eww. Tarot readings from an old woman. I don't wanna do that, right Naruto-kun?"

To her surprise, Naruto glared at her.

"Don't speak about her like that! Me and my mates are gonna go there, aren't we?"

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru nodded. They were pretty shocked about Izuna knowing about what happened to Naruto as well and were pretty curious. Another random fangirl piped up.

"Of course! You're all so kind and generous. I was gonna do that as well!"

The rest of the fangirls started talking about how kind they were as well, making Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata sweatdrop.

"Well.. that was strange. I'm pretty mystified about old Izuna's fortunetelling so I'm gonna go as well. Whatdya say?"

The others nodded.

"I'm g-gonna go a-as well, it's for a ch-charity after all." said Hinata.

"That sorts it out. This lunch, we're gonna get our futures read!" chirped Ino.

* * *

 **Lunch**

Ino sighed. She just had science and she was trying to get the smell of smoke from her. I mean, what kind of person teaches biology and the human body, when they smoke themselves. AND even in front of the students! What a weird school **(A/N Asuma-sensei).**

She caught Sakura, Hinata and Tenten waving to her in the line leading to the gym. News that the four kings were going to do the fortune telling had spread around the school like wildfire and there was a pretty big line; mostly fangirls who wanted to know if they were going to end up with one of the four kings. Ino started walking towards her friends, too caught in waving that she wasn't looking where she was going.

It was all so sudden. One minute she was standing up. The next minute, she was on the floor groaning slightly from the pain.

"Sorry,"

"Hn. Troublesome, watch where you're going,"

Ino's eyes widened. She knew that emotionless, husky voice anywhere. Her blood boiled. He was just standing there with a bored expression on his face and hands in pockets! He knocked her over and he wasn't even attempting to apologize or help her up?! She scrambled up and glared at the lazy genius.

"You should follow your own advice, lazy-ass."

She inwardly smirked in triumph as she saw his face turn into one of shock which then quickly composed back to the bored expression and his famously annoying (Or in the fangirls' opinion, sexy) smirk.

"Troublesome woman. You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going and you were the one who ended up on the floor. Either way, it doesn't concern me. Now go."

To say the least, Ino was outraged. She leaned in so only Shikamaru and the three boys could hear and whispered in a quiet yet deadly voice.

"And to think I considered you as my best friend. You're just a big-headed son of a bastard who thinks he can get anything and anyone cos of his looks. Well guess what, it won't work on me."

And with that, Ino strode to her shocked bestfriends, proud of her courage. She didn't even look back, though if she did, she would've saw the shocked face of the lazy genius turn into a hurt, shameful one.

"Ino! Are you alright?!" cried Sakura, quickly checking over her to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Just shocked, that's all,"

"I-Ino," the girls' eyes widened as they looked over to the girl. NO! It wasn't Hinata! It was Tenten!

"Tenten, a-are you alright?" said Hinata as she went over to the tearful weapon mistress.

"Yeah, I-I'm j-just... I'M SO PROUD OF YOU INO YAMANAKA! YOU KICKED ASS!" cried Tenten as she glomped a surprised Ino. The three girls sighed at the bun haired girl's outburst.

Ahem. Moving on.

"Girls, it's your turn,"

The four girls turned to see Izuna with an amused expression, sitting at a round table with cards.

"Eh?"

Izuna sighed. "You lined up to have a reading, right?"

Finally, their senses came back.

"OH YEAH!" cried Sakura, bounding up to the round table. Izuna chuckled a bit and proceeded to read her future. The others stayed back a bit to give the pinkette some privacy, though they were confused when Sakura came back with a puzzled expression. She noticed their concern and flicked her hand in a "let it go" way.

The girls shrugged. If it was quite troubling, she would tell them. Tenten went next, followed by Hinata. Both came back with puzzled yet calm expressions. Ino raised an eyebrow. Was their future really that confusing?

The blonde walked towards Izuna, dropping some money into the jar which was now bulging.

"Those girls had some pretty interesting cards. They can tell you later if they want," said Izuna, noticing the questioning look Ino gave her. The cerulean eyed girl decided to let it go and sat down.

"Ok, what do I do then?"

"You need to choose three cards from this deck," she explained, gesturing to the fan of cards lying neatly on the table. Ino nodded and picked three cards at random. Izuna explained the meanings of the cards.

"This card represents your past. Dying bond. You used to have a strong friendship in your childhood but something happened that caused it to break. However, there still might be hope in recreating that bond."

 _'That's just like my bond with Shikamaru! But we'll never be friends. He's a king, I'm a loser,'_

"This card represents the present: Invisible. This shows you don't stand out from the crowd. I guess this is telling me you don't get noticed in school?"

"You got that right! And I'm happy with that!" chirped Ino.

"Very well. This last card represents the future: Quest for love. Interesting! This means you will fall in love with someone and you're destined to be with them. However, there will be lots of obstacles in your way and it's your own choice if you want to pursue this love or to let it go."

Ino's jaw dropped. _'Love? But I never went out with anyone! Let alone fell in love! Nonsense, this is just some party trick like Naruto said.'_

"Thank you for the readings, Izuna." Ino stood up and waved to the elderly woman before making her way to Tenten, Hinata and Sakura. They were all raising their eyebrows in concern at Ino's thoughtful gaze.

"What's wrong Ino?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, nothing just thinking,"

"Wow, Ino's thinking for once? Is this the end of the world?"joked Sakura. Ino slowly turned to her, fire dancing in her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT PINKY?! COME HERE SO I CAN PUNCH THAT MASSIVE FOREHEAD TO THE OTHER SIDE OF KONOHA!"

Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped and ran to the two girls, trying to break up their fight.

They didn't notice the four kings leaving the gym with thoughtful expressions after they had their readings. Nor did they notice Izuna gaze at the eight and what she said at the end.

"Good luck in your quest for love. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done! Sorry, I didn't update in a while. Next chapter will probably be about Sakura. I'm not sure if you understood what Izuna said at the end but it meant all eight (The four kings and the four girls) had "Quest for love" as their future card. It was a very bad hidden meaning but it just adds to the suspense. Ooooooh!**

 **Make sure to keep an eye out for the next chappie of "Four Cinderellas"**

 **-Starryclouds**


	5. Detention with Uchiha

**Chapter 5: Detention with Uchiha.**

 **Hey! It's me, I'm back!**

 **Here's a SasuSaku chappie. Next chapter will be about NejiTen.**

 **Also I got more reviews! Yay! These reviews are really motivating me to write these chappies and I have soooo many ideas for later plot lines. Here are the replies I gave to my most recent reviewers.**

 _ **Chronophoenix**_

 _ **If you want, I can put Gaara here in later chappies. ;-)**_

 _ **Ookami RP**_

 _ **Thank you! At school I'm not very good at writing cos all we do is formal writing and I HATE that. That's why on fanfic, I can swear as much as I like and make it as informal as I want, and even if it sucks, no one will know who writes this rubbish! LOL! :-)**_

 _ **LillieGhoul**_

 _ **I'm glad you liked it and maybe you can PM me on what couples you like and maybe I could do a oneshot or something. :-)**_

 **Anyway, away we go!**

* * *

Sakura plodded home, the rest of the girls... plodding **(A/N Haha! Plodding. I like that word! Ahem. Yes moving on.)** along behind her. They just had a rough day at school; piles of homework, people barging and teasing them, and on top of that, Sakura has detention... with SASUKE!

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura sat at her table, spinning a pencil. Today was the day her english homework was due and it was completed ages ago, ready to hand in today. She wasn't even paying attention to Kurena-sensei's lecture; instead her mind was on the reading Izuna had given her two days ago. Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow loom over her. Sakura glanced up and raised an eyebrow._

 _"What do you want Uchiha?"_

 _"Hn. Don't talk to me like that."_

 _Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't intimidated by him, in fact, she thought he was a jerk._

 ** _'A cute, gorgeous jerk.'_**

 _'Oh no, not you again!'_

 ** _'What do you mean, 'not you again'?! I am you! You are me! We're a demented fa-mi-ly! With a Hey Ho Potato, Karin is a hoe! Oh look, he's waving, time for me to go!'_**

 _'You just thought of that now?'_

 ** _'Yup We spent too long talking, Sasuke's getting weirded out!'_**

 _'Wait WHAT?!_

 _Sakura quickly came back to the real world and stared blankly at the onyx eyed king, who currently was waving a hand in front of her face._

 _"Eh?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"I was talking with Inner Sakura. Don't look at me like I'm pyscho, everyone has an inner, even you!:_

 _Sasuke blinked. He blinked again. Then he raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he lowered it to blink again._

 _"Anyway, I was asking if you finished the homework,"_

 _"Yeah, why?_

 _"I want it."_

 _"... No."_

 _Sasuke kniited his eyebrows in confusion. 'What does she mean no? No one says no to me!''_

 _"Let me copy your work."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Ahem."_

 _Sasuke and Sakura whirled around to the front, where Kurenai-sensei was standing with her arms crossed._

 _"Detention, tomorrow for disrupting the class."_

 _Sasuke shrugged calmly and went to the back to sit down. The same can't be said for Sakura though; she stood where she was, shock etched onto her face._

 _"W-what? But Kurenai-sensei, it was him-"_

 _"No buts Sakura, I'm disappointed. You shouldn't argue in the middle of the lesson, you should be listening to what I was saying, understand?"_

 _"Yes Kurenai-sensei," She mumbled, slumping in her chair._

 ** _'OH HELL 'N' NO! I'M GONNA KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS!'_**

 _Sakura gritted her teeth, letting her inner rampage on in her mind._

 _'Sasuke... teme!'_

 _End flashback._

Just as she stopped sulking about how stupid Sasuke is, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Watch it idiot!"

"Now now, that's not how you apologize, Fuzzy."

Sakura gasped, she recognized that voice! It was...

"KIARA!" shouted Tenten as she glomped the laughing girl.

"Hello Tenten. Ino, Hinata, Sakura! It's been a while."

Kiara Misaki was a girl in her early twenties, currently a medical student in Konoha Medical University. Sakura and the others had met her six months ago on a trip to the university and had became great friends.

"W-we haven't s-seen you in ages!" said Hinata as she hugged Kiara.

"That's right. I'm sorry I wasn't in contact with you guys but Medical school can be a pain with exams and such."

"We get it," said Sakura, smiling. Her ambition was to become a doctor and work in hospitals, just like her mum.

"What brings you here then?" asked Ino.

"I got a job at the mall. It pays for my bills and other stuff. I take it you just finished school? Bad day?"

The girls blew up and told the raven haired woman all their troubles, from being bullied, to schoolwork, to the four kings and homecoming. Kiara bought them ice creams and listened patiently for them to finish nodding on things she agreed and comforting Hinata when she told her about Naruto.

When they were finished, Kiara thought about what to do. "You should go to homecoming."

"NANI?!" came four shocked replies.

"You heard me, Homecoming can take your mind off things and it's great fun. You get to think about dresses, hanging out, etc etc."

"B-but we d-don't have dates!" stuttered Hinata.

"Who said you need dates to go to Homecoming? I didn't have a date and I was glad. It meant you could dance with whoever you liked and you weren't restricted by your guy."

The girls thought it over.

"I'm not sure," said Tenten. "I bet the people there will tease us and play jokes. It'll be like Carrie!... Apart from the telekinesis powers and stuff. That would probably be replaced by my kunai and katanas,"

Kiara smirked. "Ah, but you said it'll be a masquerade. I can buy you masks. Leave the dresses and stuff to me. All you guys worry about is your schoolwork and life. And believe me, if for some reason, you try to get out of this, I will make your life miserable as hell."

The girls gulped and quickly nodded, when Kiara threatens you, they won't be empty words. Let's just say the last time Sakura didn't take her threats seriously, she faced a week of green hair dye, ripped clothes and whipped cream.

"Great!" the girls sweatdropped at the woman's sudden mood swing and said goodbye, walking back to their home.

* * *

 **Detention**

Sakura walked into the classroom to find Kakashi-sensei there with his orange book.

"Kurenai-sensei can't take detention today. Something about lunch with Asuma-sensei," he answered to Sakura's questioning gaze.

The pinkette giggled. "I so knew those two would get together."

Kakashi-sensei smirked under his mask. "Ahh, here comes the great Uchiha!"

Sakura whirled around to see the onyx eyed king leaning against the doorway, his bag swung over one shoulder.

"Hn."

"Alright then kids, for this detention, do anything you want."

Then he left with his book, a knowing smirk under the mask.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the pervert's behaviour and sat down, taking out her manga. She was really interested in it and so far, she was on the part where team 7 were escorting the bridge builder to his country. She didn't really like the girl though. What a fangirl! Going for the hot guy who she'll probably never have and not even being nice to the main character.

Just then her book was pulled away from her hands and Sakura glared at the Uchiha. "Give it back!"

"No, I think I'll keep it."

"Stop making fun of me and give my book back!"

"No,"

 **'WHO DOES THIS CUTE BASTARD THINK HE IS? I WAS WAITING AGES TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THAT MANGA!'**

 _'I know!'_

 **'Soooo, ya gonna let me out now? I'll give him a piece of my mind!'**

 _'Uhhh, no. By 'giving him a piece of my mind' you're probably gonna try and seduce him or something.'_

 **'...'**

 _'...I was right, wasn't I?'_

 **'... yeah'**

Sakura cut off her conversation with inner Sakura and glared again at the amused Uchiha.

"Give it back or I'll punch you into the other side of the school!"

"I doubt you can do that," smirked Sasuke.

Sakura gave her own smirk. "Then you haven't seen what I've been doing to the bullies who tease me and my friends."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly have you been doing? Told on them to Tsunade-sama?"

"Na, just demonstrated on them what to do when you injure a major organ,"

She smirked and raised her hand out to retrieve her book. But instead of getting her manga, her hand was grabbed and she crashed into something warm and comfy. Sasuke smirked and brought his face closer to Sakura. The pinkette could feel his breath on her ear and she unconsciously blushed, turning a red that would make Hinata proud.

"Now, you won't want to hurt your classmate now would you?"

Sakura tried to break free out of Sasuke's grasp but he was strong and she was trapped between his arms and his muscular chest.

"A-ah u-um," Oh great! Now she sounds like Hinata.

 **'Way to go Sakura. The fangirls would be hunting for your head if they found out about this!'**

But Sakura wasn't listening to her inner's warnings, she was staring at the dark onyx eyes. They. Were. So. Beauti-

"Ahem,"

Sakura and Sasuke detached themselves from each other and looked away from each other, pretending nothing had happened.

"When I said do whatever you want, I didn't exactly mean this," said Kakashi-sensei calmly.

Sakura blushed. "A-ah w-well you see..." Then she gasped. She could see mischief in Kakashi's one eye and her red face of embarrassment turned to one of anger.

"YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" she roared.

"...No," said the white-haired guy calmly.

Sakura hmphed and grabbed her bag and manga which was dropped on the floor during the little...engagement.

She stomped out of the classroom, growling in frustration. How dare that pervert do something like that?! Why she outta...

 **'you enjoyed that a lot though!'** snickered her inner.

 _'No I didn't! I hated it!'_

 **'You can't fool me! Remember we're the same person'**

As much as Sakura denied it,, it was true, she did enjoy that.

But that idiotic Uchiha! How dare he mess around with her feelings?!

But as she walked angrily away, she was too caught up with her grumbling and anger to notice the pink dusting Sasuke's cheeks. Or a certain jealous, red haired witch hiding behind the door...

* * *

 **Another Chappie done! Only one more chapter to go and then I can start on the Homecoming arc!**

 **The girls know of their crushes on the kings, however much they try to deny it, apart from Hinata. She isn't trying to deny how much she luuuuuuvvvvvvs Naruto.**

 **The four kings don't know of their feelings though. They just think the reactions they get are unusual cos they never experienced it before. They believe the girls are fun to mess around with and that's why they're acting like that, just to let you know.**

 **I'm gonna start working on the NejiTen scene but it might take a while.**

 **Meanwhile, stay tuned for more of "Four Cinderellas"**

 **-Starryclouds13**


	6. Philosophy behind the Hn's

**Chapter 6: The philosophy behind the 'Hn's**

 **Hello! You might be wondering why I'm posting so much. Well, it's because I have a habit to never finish things. And if I do finish them, it'll be years later. That's why I tend to do them quickly so as not to lose interest. I've been hammered with lots of ideas and so I'm updating a lot. But that's fine with you, right? No one likes an unfinished story.**

 **Anywhooo, away we go!**

* * *

Tenten staggered into her chair, panting heavily. She just had gym with Gai-sensei who was feeling "Extra youthful" today and had ordered them to do 50 laps, twice as much as they usually would've done. She was one of the only girls to- scratch that, she was the ONLY girl to complete it. The others either passed out from exhaustion or were worrying too much about their hair, nails and sweatpatches underneath their armpits. Nice.

"Alright class, settle down!" said Ebisu-sensei, who was the teacher for Life skills. "Today is the day we'll show your projects to the class. You were put into partners last week and had to do a project about one of them. We'll start off with... Kisara and Seito **."**

A few more pairs went up, then finally it was their turn.

"Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

Wait. Did I hear right? Tenten and Neji Hyuuga? Yes. Yes you did child. The author had decided to make it the characters' fate to end up being partnered with each other cos it's fun to watch their awkwardness. Neji wasn't bothered to learn anything about Tenten and even if there was the possibility of detention for the rest of the month, there's always the famous Hyuga glare to finish the victims off.

Tenten decided to actually pay attention and work hard for her grades and had managed to put together a report about the white eyed boy, even though he didn't even give her any info. But that's alright. This is Tenten we're talking about and she would've got it one way or another.

"Ahem. Sup. So, Neji didn't do his part of the project so he's just gonna stand here like the cold Bastardish boy the fangirls love."

A few people, namely boys, sniggered at the comment whilst Neji and the fangirls just glared at her. But Tenten wasn't intimidated. She just kept her cheery self on and proceeded.

"Now, for my project, I decided to let light shine on a lot of mysteries around the Hyugas which I've managed to find out."

Neji's eyes widened. The panda found out about the secrets of the Hyuuga clan?! Impossible!

"Like one of the well known ones... the true meanings of the infamous 'Hns'"

The Hyuuga nearly fell at the relief; he had thought it was something like the Hyuugas family techniques!

However the rest of the class weren't disappointed. Oh no. They were curious. Beyond curious. As soon as the Hyuuga had said the first 'Hn', dozens of people were fascinated on what they actually meant and had tried to find out. Unfortunately, no one came as close to figuring it out. Even the fangirls wanted to know what Neji says half of the time.

Tenten continued. " Over the week, I filmed a video to observe Neji's 'hns' and find out what they meant. I'm pleased to say it gave a positive result! And let's just make this clear before I begin: I wasn't stalking. I had fangirls who helped me for money and Neji's boxers (At this Neji's eyes widened in realization on how he had less boxers than he usually had) and friends who were willing to help out if it meant knowing Neji's secret on how he keeps his hair shiny and healthy. Apparently it's Jojoba oil."

The class looked to Neji for confirmation on the last statement, who simply replied:

"Hn,"

The class fell anime-style. Yes, this video would help a lot.

"That meant yes by the way," said Tenten cheerfully. "And now, let's proceed to watch the film so you can attain the wisdom I have gained,"

She bowed and pressed a button on the remote for the screen.

* * *

 **(A/N Ok here are some info to make life easier for you during the film part.**

 **"Blah blah blah"** \- thing happening in the video.

"Blah blah blah" - things happening in the real world.

" _blah blah blah"_ \- People in the real world thinking.

 **Ok, you got that? Ya? Ya. Ok let's move on!)**

* * *

The video turned on to show Tenten with her signature buns, a hoodie and baggy camo pants. She was holding a fake mike and was looking at the screen curiously.

 **"You ABSOLUTELY sure it's on?" She asked to the person holding the camera.**

 **"BAKA! How many times do I have to tell you YES?! YES IT'S ON!" said the girl, recognised to be Ino.**

 **"Alright, Pig jeez. The time of the month already? I thought it was next week?"**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH FOREHEAD COME HERE BEFORE I PUMMEL HER!"**

 **"Coming coming -pant- sorry -pant- Hinata was baking cakes." said the pinkette running from the house behind Tenten.**

 **"Ooh the chocolate fudge? I want some!" exclaimed the weapon mistress.**

 **"Mhmm, delicious! We can go now if you want,"**

 **"Great! Let's go!"**

 **"OH NO YOU DON'T, FOREHEAD AND PANDA! WE VOLUNTEERED TO HELP TENTEN WITH HER PROJECT AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO EAT HINATA'S CAKES UNTIL WE FINISHED THIS. GOT THAT BITCHES?!"**

 **Sskura turned to Tenten, eyebrow raised. "Menstruation cycle?"**

 **The latter nodded. "A week early it seems,"**

 **"I'M NOT ON MY FUCKING PERIOD! YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING ME SO MUCH, I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO GET HINATA TO TURN SHE-DEVIL MODE AGAIN!"**

 **Tenten visibly paled. "Ahah, um you won't do that... right? We're besties and all and you know how much I love you and-"**

 **"Save it Panda. Now let's start already. Forehead, hold the camera."**

 **The camera showed Sakuras's hands covering the screen, then uncovering them, showing Ino beside Tenten with a pissed off expression on her face.**

 **(A/N Now, nearly everything the girls' are saying, they're acting serious. Just imagine them saying these ridiculous things but in a serious facade)**

 **Ino closed her eyes. Then she reopened them with a serious expression. "Now, let's begin. Hi, I'm Ino, One of Tenten's besties. This video is about the fascinating Neji Hyuuga."**

 **Tenten nodded with an equally serious expression. "Yes, what the pig said. Here we are in front of our home which you stalkers don't need to see. Instead we will be going to a place where Neji and the other three kings go. The park.**

 **"How very manly Tenten." said Ino.**

 **"Very manly indeed,"**

A few sniggers escaped some of the students' mouths but they quickly shut up when Neji glared at them **.**

 **The camera turned black. After a few seconds, it turned on to where Ino and Tenten were at a different location. It was somewhere in the Konoha park. The two girls were hiding behind a bush.**

 **"Um, Tenten?" Came Sakura's voice. "Why do you look like you were rolling around in shit?"**

 **Ino laughed but quickly coughed so as to not break the serious facade.**

 **Tenten glared at Ino and Sakura. "Well Pinky, this is called camouflage, but I don't think you'll understand since you're such a hygiene freak!"**

 **Sakura's voice growled but she kept her calm. "Well excuse me Tenten but people in the medical industry are supposed to be 'hygiene freaks' as you call it. It's so that no one dies of infection... Baka."**

 **Ino whistled softly. "You wouldn't want Kiara to hear what you said Tenten, it could pretty much mean the end of the world for you."**

 **Tenten rolled her eyes then turned to face the screen. "Sorry about that everyone but let's proceed. We are hiding behind these bushes so as not to get caught by the boys. Now you will witness a very 'dramatic' argument between cold bastards, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga,"**

 **"Notice the lack of words used but pay very close attention to the glares, facial expressions and the 'hns'. Very important. Remember, the facial expressions, not how hot they look,"**

"Oy! Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun aren't bastards!" said a random fangirl. The majority of the class, now deeply engaged in the video, shushed harshly at her.

 **The camera moved to peek outside the bushes, where everyone had a very clear view of the incident taking place. Sasuke and Neji were blankly staring at each other. Naruto was leaning against a tree eating a pot of instant ramen whilst Shikamaru was cloud watching, not even paying attention to the argument.**

 **"And here it is!" whispered Ino.**

 **"Shhh!"**

 **Neji stared at Uchiha. Sasuke done the same to Hyuuga.**

 **"Do you reckon they're actually checking each other out? Maybe they're secretly bi. Pretty cute if I say so myself!"**

 **"Ino, shut up!" whispered Sakura.**

 **Luckily, the boys didn't seem to have noticed the voices. Instead, they were engaged in the current affair.**

 **"Hyuuga,"**

 **"Uchiha,"**

 **"-glare-"**

 **"-glare-"**

 **"-Hyuuga speciality glare-"**

 **"Uchiha speciality glare-"**

 **"-Death glare-"**

 **"-Bigger death glare-"**

 **"-Even more bigger death glare-"**

 **"-Much more bigger- blink-"**

 **"Hn. * Smirk*"**

 **"Hn."**

 **Suddenly the camera pushed itself out of the bushes. Ino and Tenten were in front of it barging into the middle of both Neji and Sasuke, who looked shocked but then changed back to their regular expressionless... expressions.**

 **"And there we have it folks!" said Tenten. "You have just witnessed a fight between Uchiha and Hyuuga! Ino, anything to say?"**

 **"Yes I do Tenten. It is time to interview the victims. Sasuke, it has appeared you have lost this argument. How do you feel?"**

 **"Hn,"**

 **Ino blinked. The she turned to the camera. "Forehead dear, please give us the guidebook."**

 **There was much scuffling. After a while, a hand came from behind the camera holding a book. Tenten grabbed it and flipped through the pages.**

 **"Hmm. Bored voice, trying to hide shame of losing to Hyuuga and being caught on tape. Unmistakeable anger hidden in eyes. Yep. This "Hn" meant "I am angry that Hyuuga actually managed to beat me and the fact you annoying girls filmed it all. What are you doing here?". Very nice. A good example. Now to explain the Hns just before we came onto the scene. The first Hn which Hyuuga said after he won meant "Hah! Bastard, I won, now bow down to me foolish human,"."**

 **"Very good translation Tenten. Now, the 'Hn' that Uchiha replied with meant "Damn you Hyuuga, next time, it's the glare to the death,""**

 **"Nicely done Yamanaka. Now, the only question left for today is, what were you fighting about at the beginning?"**

 **The two boys were about to answer when Naruto barged between them and grinned at the camera. Shikamaru, now awake, walked calmly over to the camera, deliberately ignoring Ino over what happened last time.**

 **"That's easy to explain. Troublesome but if it means you girls getting off our backs then fine. The Uchiha and Hyuuga were arguing over tomatoes."**

 **Tenten and Ino sweatdropped. "Tomatoes?"**

The class had the same reaction. ' _Tomatoes?'_

 **Naruto grinned. "Yup, Teme's favourite food is tomatoes, he absolutely loves them. Neji on the other hand, hates them. Says they're disgusting."**

 **Sasuke frowned. "Tomatoes are nice. I don't see what's wrong with them."**

 **Neji replied with a smirk."Everything's wrong with them."**

 **As the two ice cubes went back to their macho glaring match, Ino and Tenten faced the camera with clouds hanging from their heads.**

 **"Ahaha... Let's end this here, shall we?"**

 **"This is Ino,"**

 **"And this is Tenten, uncovering the mysteries of the bastardish Neji Hyuuga! See ya!"**

 **End Video**

The class stayed in silence.

Suddenly the room went up in applause, even the fangirls appreciated the new info they got about their "Neji-kun".

Tenten grinned sheepishly, bowing and thanking people when they complimented her. This never happened before in her school years!

"Thank you everyone! Arigatou!"

Neji watched Tenten getting praised by Ebisu-sensei and the students. He smirked. She really is an interesting character.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is completed. I was dying when I was writing this! Next chapter is officially the beginning of homecoming prep! Yayyyyyy! Finally. Dresses, masquerade, romance EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! It's gonna be amazing.**

 **Till then, stay tuned for more Four Cinderellas!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	7. Fairy Godmother

**Chapter 7: Fairy Godmother**

 **Hello everybody! Since my last chapter, I have had four more reviews. It may not seem like much but to me, it's amazing! My dream is that this story can get lots and lots of reviews once it's completed!**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **OoKami RP**

 _Wow just wow. We need a translation book for them at times. Awesome work can't wait till next chapter._

 **Haha! I'm glad you like it! And at the end I was actually gonna have Tenten say she's selling the guidebooks but I decided to let it be cos I like how almost no one seems to understand what cold ice cubes are saying!**

 **Lola (Guest)**

 _hahaha the girls are too funny  
love how they can get the boys face and not swoon over  
nice chapter_

 **Thanks! I try my best to make this fic hilarious**

* * *

Sakura put down her pen, finally finishing her maths homework. She sighed. In a few hours, her friends and her will be at Homecoming. They had left their friend Kiara in charge of the dresses and masks and she desperately hoped it won't be anything revealing. Ino had seemed pretty excited about the whole thing. Ah, Ino. She loved trying out new stuff.

"Hey Forehead! Don't sleep now! Kiara will be coming any time now!"

Sakura smirked. "Jeez Ino, you seem to be coming out of your shell day by day! You better not become a witch like Karin,"

Ino blushed, from embarrassment or anger, she didn't know. "Nothing like that will happen! I just want to make this night memorable!"

"I-I agree w-with Ino! Right Tenten?" stuttered Hinata as she walked in, a bath robe on her.

"Grr,"

The girls laughed at the weapon mistress' unhappy response. The only reason Tenten agreed to go was because Hinata had used her puppy eyes on her. It was too cute; it can melt even the coldest of hearts!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO- "OW!"

"Sorry!"

Kiara and Sakura inside the kitchen, Sakura grumbling whilst rubbing her face, Kiara looking sheepish and rubbing the back of her neck. I think you can guess what happened.

Ino chuckled then turned to face Kiara, noting the many bags and stuff she had. "Those are the clothes? How many did you buy?"

"Baka! These are your dresses!" said the woman, gesturing to the clothes hanging from clothes hangers on her arm. They were covered so the girls couldn't see the dresses. "These things in the bags are accessories and make up!

Tenten laughed uneasily. "Um, make up? Dresses? Sorry but Tenten does not do those things."

Kiara stared at Tenten. A maniacal grin slowly spread onto her face. Tenten gulped. She sure as hell doesn't like this.

"GET HER!"

"AHHH! GET OFF GUYS! MERCY!"

"iT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD PANDA!"

"P-please Tenten. I g-guarantee it'll be fun!"

"NO HINATA! NOT YOU AS WELL! YOU JOINED THE DARK SIDE OF SISSIES AND PINK FLUFFY MONSTERS!"

 **10 minutes later**

Kiara hummed softly as she did Hinata's nails. Ino, Sakura and Tenten's nails were already done and they were spread out on the floor, impatiently waiting for the nail polish to dry.

Tenten gingerly poked an eyelash curler with her toe. "This looks like a torture weapon,"

"It's an eyelash curler," replied Kiara, not looking up from her work.

"Looks dangerous,"

...

"Can I keep it?"

 **A while later**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Mascara?"

Kiara twitched. How can this teenager not know what mascara is? "Yes... it's to put on your eyes. It'll look good, I promise!"

"...Fine. As long as it's not too uncomfortable,"

"Yayy! After that we can put on eyeliner and eyeshadow!"

..

"Eye...shadow?"

* Sigh *

 **A while after that**

"Your hair's beautiful Ino! You need to put it in more hairstyles rather than your boring everyday one."

Ino shrugged. "Eh. I dunno, seems too troublesome,"

...

"DAMN IT! I SOUND LIKE SHIKAMARU NOW!"

 **Some time later**

"It's OK Hinata! Just breathe in and out! Everything will go smoothly at the dance, I promise!"

"B-but what i-if I embarrass myself i-infront of the e-everyone?"

"You won't! Um... think of... Naruto! Yeah, think of him in a handsome tux looking even more sexy than usual!"

...

THUD.

"Aiiiiii! Hinata-chan! You ok? Damn it, I knew that example would cause a fantasy too much for her to bear!"

 **And finally...**

"GIRLS, YOU LOOK GORGEOUS! LOOK AT YOU!"

"U-um, we can't. Y-you b-blindfolded u-us."

" Sweatdrop * "Eheheh. oh yeah!"

Kiara proceeded to remove the blindfolds with utter care. When the four girls looked at the large full sized mirror, they gasped in disbelief. There stood four angels, dressed in beautiful clothes and perfectly applied makeup.

 **(A/N I found the dresses online so I'll give links for you guys to see in my profile)**

Hinata was wearing a white, strapless dress that covered her body (It's the dress Taylor Swift wears in "You belong with me"). The dress hugged her curves which used to be covered by her large lavender jacket, and flowed gracefully when Hinata moved. Her eyes were covered with black mascara which made her eyelashes longer and brought out her gorgeous pearl eyes. Pink shimmery lip gloss was added and the ends of her hair was curled into loose curls. She was also wearing white flats and sparkly clear earrings. Overall, she looked flawless.

Sakura's was a red halter neck styled dress which was floor length like Hinata's. It hugged her curves in the right places and was backless, showing off her shiny tanned skin. Her hair was covered with a wig that Kiara had fashioned to be the same hairstyle as Sakura's natural hair, except it was an auburn colour so that no one would recognise her. She sported a black rose clip. She also had red berry lips, mascara, showing off her emerald eyes, and a little bit of blush. Sakura also wore her pink studded earrings and black low stiletto heels.

Ino was wearing a floorlength light blue dress. There was a jewel encrusted waist band and she had only one shoulder strap which was also decorated with diamond like jewels. She had mascara making her cerulean eyes brighter and pink lips. Her bangs were clipped away from her face and the rest of her long hair clipped so it rested on one shoulder. Also, Ino had dangly, blue jewelled earrings hanging from her ears and blue low wedges.

Tenten was wearing a black floor length dress with simple straps. Her hair, much to her reluctance, was taken down and curled so it tumbled down her back in soft curls to her shoulders. She wore mascara and a simple nude lipstick and black trainers ("It'll be covered by the dress! Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"). Simple yet elegant.

"Wow," was all Ino could say.

"We l-look, beautiful,"

"I love it!,"

"Is this really us?"

"Kiara," they all said in unison. "Thank you so much."

Kiara winked. "No problem. I enjoyed shopping for the dresses. Now chop chop, we ain't gonna get to the masquerade in time if you just stand their gawking,"

They all grinned and grabbed their little purses already fit with their phone and essentials.

' _Tonight,'_ they all thought. ' _It''s our time to have fun.'_

* * *

 **I decreased the amount of author's notes on this one. I'll go back on the other chappies and do the same. Kk?**

 **Pretty short but I had to do it quick. I'll do a longer one next time, promise.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	8. Angels

**Chapter 8: Angels**

 **Ohayo mes amis. Les Noel is almost upon us! That means, presents, fun and... revision? Yep, I have an exams first week back and I'm dreading it! That means I won't be able to update as much as I can but I'll try, promise.**

 **On another note, I was thinking of doing another story whilst I was doing this one. Or should I wait to complete this one then start on the other one? What do you think? Please PM me, it's a Sasusaku and Naruhina with side NejiTen and ShikaIno. There's also another one I was planning on that's Shikaino and it's Ino-centric. Both of them are really good ideas for me but I'm not sure which one to do.**

* * *

"You better come at midnight so I can pick you guys up, I missing a shift because of this," warned Kiara.

Sakura nodded. "We will, promise."

"Remember to put on your masks before you go."

When they were in the car, Kiara had given the four girls their masks which complimented their dresses very well. Tenten had complained why they had to wear mascara if it was going to be covered up anyway, which Kiara had told her that they still had to look good in case they were found out. True.

Hianta's mask was black and silver. It had beautiful, dancing patterns crafted on the mask and it made her pearly eyes stand out.

Sakura's mask was black. With the red lipstick, it gave a sort of... thief look if you know what I mean. The whole mask was made up of lace patterns with cold wires of metal.

Ino's mask was silver and had lace patterns all around her eyes with silver glitter around the nose area. It mixed well with the icy blue dress.

Tenten's mask was the best of all. Just like Sakura's, the whole mask was made up of lacey patterns. It was gold with little bits of silver and it flared up at the ends which gave her the powerful, war goddess look. The complex beauty of the mask contrasted with the simplicity of Tenten's dress and it made her look simply stunning.

The four girls got out of the car and watched Kiara drive the car away. Once it was out of sight, they drew their attention to the school building, which was decorated with balloons and banners. The four handed their tickets to the teacher at the reception, who stared at them in awe. Feeling uncomfortable, the girls quickly walked away to the doors that lead to the dance hall. But Hinata stopped before they went in.

"What's the matter Hinata?" asked Sakura, placing a hand on the timid girl's shoulder.

"Nothing, just... I'm so nervous."

Ino smiled warmly, she herself had butterflies flying in her stomach, imagine how Hinata must be feeling.

"Look Hinata, tonight, we can have as much as we possibly can. No one would know it's us so don't be worried. We're all feeling nervous, but that's ok. It'll soon go away when we start having some fun."

"Tenten grinned. "Yeah! Even though I don't want to be here, I guess it can't be helped. We're here for you!"

Hinata smiled softly. She looked at Sakura adjusting her auburn wig and Ino and Tenten grinning at her. She truly did have the best of friends.

Taking a deep breath, the girls held each others' hands for comfort and strode through the large doors. There's no turning back now.

 **With the boys**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru sighed in unison. Ever since they had entered the hall, fangirls were crowding them, begging to have a dance. Of course, they refused and were sitting down on one of the chairs.

"God, these fangirls were even more annoying ever since we broke up with the girls." cried Naruto, playing with his mask. Everyone else had masks with them but most didn't seem to be using them. So much for a masquerade ball.

"I know, it's so troublesome,"

"Hn,"

"Aa,"

Naruto finished the sandwich he was eating and sighed in satisfaction, rubbing his hands on his stomach. "That was good... not as good as ramen though!"

A little bit away, the boys' ex girlfriends were standing together. They looked beautiful with their short dresses but the boys took notice, ignoring their smiles. Mika and Ami gritted their teeth in frustration, shocked that the boys weren't begging to take them back as they thought whilst Karin and Temari just looked disappointed.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru carried on talking, or in Naruto's case eating, when they realised that the whole room was silent apart from the blasting music.

"Hn? Why did everyone go silent?" said Sasuke, finally taking note of the unusually quiet atmosphere.

"They probably took one look at our ex-girlfriends and probably wanted to throw up, troublesome."

"No," breathed Naruto who was staring at something behind them. "It's because of them,"

The three remaining boys turned around and almost gasped at the beauty in on the stairs.

There stood four gorgeous girls, dressed in beautiful dresses and masks. They were holding onto each other nervously and slowly walking down the stairs.

Sasuke stared in awe at the girl in the red long dress. She was looking at everyone uneasily, twirling a strand of her auburn hair. ' _She looks... beautiful_ ' he thought, the girl not leaving his gaze.  
Naruto was staring at the raven haired girl in white. She was timidly fiddling with her dress, looking so innocent and lovely. _'Wow'_ was all he thought.  
Neji's attention was on the warrior like goddess. She looked pretty uncomfortable in a dress, but other than that, she looked confident. _'Do I know her?'_.  
Shikamaru's gaze was on the blonde. At first she looked scared and nervous, but as they were descending down the stairs, she looked confident, more confident that the others. ' _Woah"_

"Just who is she?" they all said together.

 **With the Tenten and Ino**

"Everyone's staring," whispered Tenten, who soon got bonked on the head by Ino. Sakura and Hinata had decided to go to the dance floor whilst Tenten and Ino decided to get some food and punch. Hey, a girl's gotta have her nutrition. Besides, Tenten gets cranky when she's hungry and 99% of the time, it involves weapons. Get well soon victims of the Mighty Tenten.

"No duhhh, panda,"

"The jocks are staring, they look hungry,"

"They're not hungry for food, let's just say that,"

"The fangirls look like they want to murder us,"

"No surprise there. We did make quite a grand appearance. Looks like it caught the boys"

"Neji and Shikamaru are staring at us,"

"Yeah the- WAIT SHIKAMARU?!" whispered Ino, loudly. She choked on her punch whilst Tenten tried to help, patting her on the back.

"Gomen gomen. But really, they're looking at us,"

Ino turned around to see Shikamaru and Neji indeed looking their way. They quickly turned away, pretending nothing happened but Ino could see the pink dusting their cheeks.

She frowned. "They're only taking notice of us because we actually bothered to make ourselves look nice. Besides, if they find out we're the losers, they'll lose interest quickly."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Ugh, hiding our identities is such a bother."

Ino smiled wickedly though. "But it was you who said this is our one night to have fun, so I don't see why we can't do stuff we usually would never do."

The weapon mistress looked warily at the blond. Then she grinned. "Wanna prank the witches?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

 **A while later.**

"Ready?" whispered Tenten.

"Ready,"

Temari, Karin, Ami and Mika were standing near the stairs.

"Should we do it now?"

"No, Ino, they're talking about something. Let's listen in first."

The two girls quietly hid themselves in the shadows, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Those bitches!" growled Mika. "How dare they steal our boys. Especially the brunette! Urghh, love the dress but hate her."

Tenten twitched. _'Oh thanks'_

Mika carried on. "God, my Neji looked at that one girl in the black dress the way he should be looking at me!" She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and winked at a couple of boys walking past.

Ino sweatdropped. ' _What point of "breaking up" do you not understand?'_

Ami decided to speak up. "Temari, didn't you see the way Shikamaru was looking at the blonde one? Ugh, slut."

Temari nodded and huffed. "Yeah, I guess."

"And that one in the red dress. Karin I thought red was your colour."

"It is. I saw how Sasuke was looking at her. What's so special about them anyway?" scoffed Karin.

Tenten and Ino were about to explode. _'One more insult and I swear...'_

"You guys worry about the other girls but have you seen the purple haired one? Ugly bitch." Ami looked at her nails and sent a glare to Hinata, who was on the dance floor.

That was the last straw. No one insults Hinata and gets away with it. Still hidden in the shadows, Tenten pushed Ami into the other girls who fell backwards. Unfortunately, or fortunately, behind them was the buffet table.

CRASH!

BANG!

"AHHHHHH!"

"MY DRESS! THIS WAS PERSONALLY STYLED BY SOMEONE FROM PARIS! UUURGGGHH!"

"YOUR DRESS?! THIS ONE COSTED OVER $1000!"

"WHOEVER DID THIS, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tenten and Ino leaned against the railing, casually drinking some punch and watching the scene in amusement. Ino turned to Tenten with a serious face.

"Well done Panda. It appears the enemy has been defeated."

Tenten nodded just as serious. "Very well observed Blondie. I predict it shall be a while to get those stains out. Mission completed."

"We have rid the world of evil, let us rejoice!"

Both girls mock saluted, then broke down giggling.

"Nicely done," said a low husky voice. Ino flipped around and came face to face with Shikamaru, stepping back into Tenten in surprise

"OW! Baka, that was my foot!" cried Tenten who then pushed the blonde forward, where Shikamaru just happened to be. I mean, it wasn't like the author put him there so Ino and him can have a nice moment. Hehe.

"Hn, troublesome, watch it."

A vein popped and Ino grabbed the lazy genius' ear, giving him a mouthful.

Tenten sighed, face palming. "And this people, is why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's too busy scaring them shitless,"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

Tenten jumped slightly then turned to face the Hyuuga. "Oh! I forgot you were there! You're so quiet."

Neji shook his head in amusement. "Hn. Want to dance?"

"What? THE Neji Hyuuga is asking someone like me to dance?" Tenten smirked. This was fun.

Neji blushed VERY VERY slightly. "Someone like you? Do you see all the boys staring at you right not? They look like they're undressing you with their eyes. I'm just doing you a favour so they'll back off,"

Tenten instinctively covered her -ahem- chest area with her arms. "Sure I don't see why not,"

Neji smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. Tenten expected him to take her to the dance floor but instead, he took her to a set of doors which led to the garden.

"Wait, why are we going here?"

"Hn."

Unfortunately, the guide book to "Hyuuga's Hn's" wasn't completed yet so Tenten didn't know what that meant. But to the readers, that meant "Just follow me pretty girl,"

Tenten gasped in awe; she never saw the garden at night, only during school time when they would come for some project. In the mornings, the garden looked like a jungle, with over grown grass and plants inhabited by tons of insects and life. But it was a whole new picture here. The night sky was dotted with stars which twinkled down at the weapon mistress but that wasn't the only light here. Candles were lit up on the short walls, lighting up the paths. The duo took a lane which led to a different part of the garden, somewhere Tenten never saw before.

Neji saw her look of confusion and spoke up. "This part of the garden is private. It's for guests and that,"

"So we aren't allowed to come here? Then why...?"

Neji smirked. "Sometimes breaking a few rules can be okay,"

Tenten laughed, this boy sure was surprising!

The private area of the garden was much more beautiful than the other parts. It had lots of beautiful flowers and plants, clipped and groomed to perfection. In the middle, was a cute garden pagoda with flowery vines wrapped around the columns. Tenten unconsciously smiled. _'Ino would love this.'_

Neji noticed the mysterious girl's smile and felt like his heart was pounding against his ribcage. _'She has a beautiful smile,'._ The Hyuuga blinked. He never felt about any girl like this before. But this angel before him... he didn't even know her and he had already felt something towards her. She may be in a dress, but she had an aura of a warrior, someone strong and confident. Just like his mother...

"Oy Neji? Hello, someone there?"

Neji looked at her in amusement. "Yes someone is here, you blind or something?"

Tenten huffed. "Well, it's just difficult to see through this mask,"

"Then why not take it off?"

"Bec-because, you'll know who I am!" she spluttered out, not meeting his eyes.

Neji gently took her hands and led her to the pagoda. "What's wrong with who you are?"

Tenten still didn't look at him. "if you knew who I am... you'd definitely want to get away from me. You're THE Neji Hyuuga, one of the most popular guys in Konoha High. Me, no one likes me apart from my friends. I don't even know why you're paying attention to me now."

There was silence which Tenten took as a sign of agreement on the last statement. Then, she felt her chin being lifted up by a hand, and she found herself looking into a pair of gorgeous pearly orbs.

"I may not know who you are, but I do know that you're beautiful and... different. You don't seem like the other girls. I can see you're strong, wonderful and I see no reason why anyone wouldn't like you,"

"Neji," she breathed.

The boy smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk, and held out a hand. "Want to dance?"

"But, there's no music!"

"Who said you need music to dance?"

Tenten shuffled sheepishly. "I... can't dance"

Neji chuckled. "It's easy, here just follow me,"

The boy gently took one of Tenten's hands and put it on his shoulder, the other holding his. He put his remaining hand on her waist and slowly moved side to side. Tenten settled down in his presence. _'I know he's probably messing around and all but... I feel relaxed when I'm with him,'_

They danced for a little while and when they finished, Tenten was smiling happily. She stared deeply into his eyes, pearly white with a hint of lavender, who were staring back at her chocolate ones. They both leaned in, slightly tilting their heads and closing their eyes...

* * *

"And you may be hot and sexy and whatnot but that doesn't give you the right to insult a lady like that!" she finished, breathing heavily.

"Lady? More like the devil," mumbled Shikamaru. He smirked. "You think I'm hot and sexy?"

Ino blushed. Did she actually say that?

"Ahaha n-no. Come on Te- I mean come on Panda, let's go,".

But when she looked back, she found no Tenten. The girl had disappeared, along with a certain Hyuuga. Ino smiled slyly.

"So the girl's gone with her Prince Charming huh? And there I was thinking she had no interest in boys," Then she remembered Shikamaru, who was looking at her weirdly. "Oh! It was very nice meeting you! I'll see you at school,"

She walked away quickly to the dance floor, patting her cheeks to get rid of the blush. Maybe she'll find Sakura and Hinata somewhere.

"Hey,"

Ino sighed _'Maybe not'._ She turned around to see a pale skinned, dark haired boy, standing behind her.

"Hello there, my name's Sai. I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"Um. I'm sorry but I don't feel like dancing right now. Maybe later?"

Sai frowned. "Hey! Wait up, if you don't wanna dance, then we'll talk. Are you in my classes or something? I haven't seen you before."

Ino inwardly growled in frustration. _'This guy sure is persistent!'_

"Maybe and I can't really chat right now, I'm looking for my friends."

"You can stay with me until you find them,"

"No thanks,"

Obviously, this wasn't turning out how Sai predicted because he frowned and grabbed Ino's arm, making her gasp in surprise.

"Let. Go. Of me!" she cried, desperately trying to get out of his gasp.

"Listen to the girl and let go, Sai," said a voice. Ino's eyes behind her mask widened. Him?!

Sai smirked. "Ah, Nara! Nice to see you but unfortunately, this girl's mine. Ino twitched.

"Girls are not an object to be played with! Bastard!"

Ino lifted up a dress and lifted up her foot, hitting it on Sai's leg... HARD. The result was a whimpering Sai, clutching his shin in pain. He soon recovered though and growled.

"Why you little..."

But before he could retaliate, Shikamaru grabbed Ino and dragged her away from the angry boy.

He led her outside to a big tree and laid down on it. Ino looked back to see if anyone was following them and sighed.

"Thanks... for that,"

"Hn."

Ino twitched at the lack of response. But after a while, she started to feel a little uncomfortable. She fidgeted a little and sighed in defeat. His silence was probably a way of saying "Go away". But as she turned around to go back inside, Shikamaru spoke up.

"And where are you going?"

Oh so now he talks? "Inside, there's nothing to do here,"

"And risk you getting into trouble with another perverted boy? I don't think so, come sit here with me,"

Ino paused a little, weighing her options.. Finally she walked up to the ponytailed boy and sat down, making sure the ground wasn't wet.

She watched Shikamaru, whose eyes were closed. After a while he spoke.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Ino blushed at being caught. "N-no reason. I'm just really bored."

"Watch the clouds."

"Are you crazy?! It's night! And they call you the genius,"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and groaned, as if he only realized it.

"Troublesome woman. You're so loud,"

Ino huffed. "Well maybe I'll just go now so I won't disturb you. Bye."

"No wait!"

The blonde turned around in shock. She stared at Shikamaru who was getting ready to go after her. He seemed as if... he didn't want her to go.

The boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You can stay and watch the stars with me. It's more fun when you have a friend."

Ino stared at him, then smiled. The two laid back down under the tree and looked at the stars sparkling down at them.

"They say when people die, they turn into stars,"

Shikamaru turned to face her. "Who told you that?"

"My mother. She used to tell me so many things."

"Used to?"

"Yeah... she and my father are dead now..."

Silence followed after that comment before Ino felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Shikamaru sitting up against the tree, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry about your parents,"

And with that, he brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Ino snuggled into his chest, smelling his musky scent and his heartbeat thudding, soothing her.

 _'He's a king. I'm a loser and it'll never work out. But just for tonight, I'm a princess and he's my prince'_

They sat there, under the stars in silence. Ino started drifting to sleep but it disappeared when she felt a hand under her chin, raising her head. Shikamaru smiled gently at her, who smiled back.

Cupping his face in his hands, she smiled a heart melting smile and leaned in...

* * *

 **Hnnnnngh so much OOC out of the boys and fluffiness. This was so far my longest and most favourite chapter. Next one will be about Sasusaku and NaruHina.**

 **I'm so sorry about the wait but I hope this chappie made up.**

 **Until then, stay tuned for more Four Cinderellas!**

 **-Starryclouds13**


	9. Dancing with a dream

**Chapter 9: Dancing with a dream.**

 **Hey! This chappie is a SasuSaku and a NaruHina just like I promised you!**

 **I'm very sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it! Christmas holidays for us now and I really need to revise so future chapters might take a while.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Sakura and Hinata stood on the dance floor, awkwardly shuffling side to side because apparently this was what 21st century dancing was all about. Ino and Tenten had decided to go get food instead of dancing, leaving the duo by themselves.

"These fanboys are really annoying me," growled Sakura.

 **'THOSE PERVERTED BOYS! I have half a mind to beat them up, gut them and spread their insides all over Konoha!'**

 _'YEAH! Damn it, too many witnesses, we'll be in jail '_

"P-please restrain y-yourself Sakura, those boys are just staring at you because you look beautiful,"

Sakura blushed. She wasn't used to taking this many compliments. She was about to respond when she felt a hand touch her on her -ahem- lower back area. She quickly whirled around and grabbed the pervert by the collar. A jock smirked back at her when he saw her react but his face soon took one of fear when he saw her 7ft fury tower over him.

"Sakura p-please! Everyone's watching. T-they might f-figure out who we are!"

Sakura turned back into her normal form, but not before terrifying the jock with her Inner Sakura.

 **'Hell yeah! Take that!'**

The pinkette then adjusted her wig and turned to face Hinata. Seeing who was behind the raven-haired teen, she smirked using her oh-so-fabulous brain to think of the most revolutionary matchmaking plan in the history of matchmaking. She suddenly grabbed Hinata's shoulders and spoke to her in a quiet, solemn voice.

"What I'm about to do will benefit you a lot, Hinata. Gomen about this but, it's the only way. Remember, whatever you think of me, I'll always be your friend,"

Hinata blinked, a little frightened. What in the world-?

Hinata felt the pinkette's hands pushing her. She felt herself falling backwards. But instead of the pain from the floor, she was engulfed by something warm,strong... arms? Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a face, with blue eyes, whisker marks and blonde hair. Oh dear...

"Hey, you ok?" ah, there's his wonderful voice.

"Y-Yeah." She was about to say more when she shut up. At this rate, he'll know who she is by that stutter. Calming herself she allowed a smile to creep onto her face.

"You can let me go now, Naruto-kun,"

He carefully set her down upright, but still keeping his hands away from her waist. Hinata didn't comment on that, she rather liked it. Oh, yeah she forgot about Sakura. She turned around to face the pinkette, ready for her to get acquainted with her Inner Hinata, also known as "The She-devil" ( **A/N please refer to chapter 3)** when she realized Sakura wasn't there. All that was left, was a trail of dust, a path cleared by the people on the dance floor, and a distant "I'M SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN!"

"Sooooo, you wanna... take a walk with me?"

Hinata turned towards the blond, smiling sweetly.

"I'd love that, thank you very much,"

Naruto's breath nearly caught in his throat. _'She has a cute smile,'_. He grinned, then removed his hands away from her waist, instead grabbing her hands and leading her away outside. Hinata tried hard not to faint. _'It's like a dream come true'_. But then the smile was wiped off her face when she realised that Naruto wasn't interested in her, only this mysterious girl in front of him.

"You alright? You look sad,"

"No no, I'm fine,"

The two silently walked down the path, watching the plants and occasionally stealing peeks at each other **(A/N They're on the other side of the garden, not where NejiTen are).** It was a comfortable silence but Hinata couldn't help but say something.

"Ano, why do you want to take a walk? I always thought of you as someone who likes loud parties."

Naruto looked up to the sky. He looked wiser under the moonlight. "Well, sometimes I like escaping the noise, just be silent and watch the world go around me,"

Hinata's eyes softened, looks like the Naruto she knew in kindergarten is still in there somewhere. "Why...why are you telling me this? You don't even know who I am behind this mask,"

The boy chuckled. "To be honest... I have no clue. But, for some reason, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I feel as if I can tell you anything! Strange, huh?"

 _'If only you knew '_

"But, who are you? Seriously, I really want to know,"

Hinata gave him a knowing smile. "You know me, Naruto-kun. Let's just say that,"

Naruto still looked confused but he sighed in defeat.

"I think I'm in some of your classes though," hurried Hinata, she didn't want Naruto sad because of her!

Naruto perked up. "Really? Which ones?"

"If I tell you, you'll probably figure it out. Then again, you probably won't even recognise me." She said the last part in a whisper but the blond's sharp ears caught it.

"Huh. Whaddya mean?"

Hinata looked away. "No one even realises I'm in the same room as them unless I do something totally embarrassing, which is quite often. I doubt you would recognise me even if I took this mask off,"

Naruto stepped closer to the girl. "Then take it off,"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, take it off. We'll see if I recognise you,"

Hinata lowered her head, what should she do? Naruto seemed like he would take it alright. But what about her friends? She saw Ino and Tenten go off with Neji and Shikamaru, and Sakura is probably with Sasuke. They probably would be keeping their identities a secret.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't, then your friends would know who the other girls are,"

Naruto's face fell but it quickly turned into a look of apology. "Sorry, didn't think of that! I guess I'm not very good at secrets, ne? Then how about... 20 questions?"

"10,"

"No way! 18,"

"13,"

"15,"

"5,"

"10,"

"Fine by me,"

"Ha! I win!"

...

...

"Oh," **(A/N In case you're confused, Hinata originally wanted to do 10 questions but Naruto thought that wasn't enough, so they kept negotiating and ended up with ten questions. Naruto thought he won it except he fell for her trap. I know, bad joke.)**

Hinata laughed. Naruto softly smiled. _  
_He led her to a quaint bench beside a garden of daisies, still holding her hands. The boy thought long and hard on his questions... then gave up. Thinking is too complicated anyway.

"Alright then, do you go to Konoha high?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, if not would I be at this dance?"

"Oh yeah, hehe. Ok second question, do you have any siblings that go to this school?"

"I have a little sister but she's in America with her adopted parents."

"Adopted parents? What about your real parents? And why doesn't she stay with you?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a while then spoke up. "My parents... they died... me and my sister don't get along so she decided to get adopted by this family. She's happy, so I'm happy,"

"You must really love her,"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Then she took a deep breath to swallow the sorrow creeping up. "Anyway, you do realise you just wasted three questions?"

...

"DAMN IT!"

Hinata giggled. "That's five more questions,"

Naruto grumbled. "Alright then. question 6: Favourite food?"

Hinata replied without any hesitation. "Cinnamon rolls! I love them!"

The blond nodded in approval. "They're pretty good, though I prefer ramen. Anyway, favourite subject in school?"

"Ummm, art I guess, though I like all the subjects there."

"You like Jiraiya's method of teaching biology,"

"No! I didn't say anything about teachers, just the subjects,"

"Haha, I get it, except learning about the female reproductive system is very interesting!"

Hinata pinched his cheek playfully. "Perv,"

"Can't help it! Moving on, favourite flowers?

"Daisies. I think their simplicity is what makes them beautiful,"

Naruto smiled. "In that case, here."

He gently plucked a daisy from the garden and carefully tucked it behind her ear. Hinata lightly touched the flower and blushed, thanking him. Who knew Naruto could be so romantic?

"Ok, question 9: what is your ideal date?"

Hinata blushed again. "W-why are you asking that?"

"No reason,"

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow but let it slide and answered the question. "Well, it doesn't really matter as long as I'm with the person I really like. Even eating from a food truck is fine by me. But a perfect date in my opinion would be a picnic at night. We would eat somewhere quiet with just each other, then watch the stars under the moonlight."

Naruto grinned boyishly at the reply. "That's pretty deep! Ne?"

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "You still have one more question,"

"Oh yeah," he said. "I've been saving this one up."

"Go on,"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

Sakura panted heavily, staggering into her chair. She didn't want Hinata to go she devil mode on her and had made a run for it as soon as Naruto had caught Hinata. In all honesty, she did this for Hinata's non existent love life. Not that she can say much. Finally catching her breath, the pinkette, or the red-head now that she was wearing a wig, observed the people around her. In one corner of the dance floor, there was were lots of girls crowding around Kiba who was talking to them in a flirtatious manner. _'They're so desperate'_ she thought disgustingly. There were couples everywhere either dancing, or making out like their life depended on it. Sakura thought she was gonna hurl when she saw them. She switched her gaze to Rock lee, who was yelling out about the springtime of youth with Gai-sensei. Luckily, the music drowned out their voices so Sakura didn't have to hear the same speech the students got every Gym lesson.

"You sure are fast,"

Sakura jumped a little and turned to the voice to give him a piece of her own mind for scaring her. Emerald green clashed with onyx black eyes and it took a GREAT amount of her free will to pull away. That and the fact that Inner Sakura couldn't shut up

 ** _'SHANNARO! Look at that sexy, deliciousness. GOD I want to devour him!'_**

 _'Please, shut up'_

 ** _'No way jose! So sexy, hot, beautiful, handsome, sexy, attractive, gorgeous, wooooowwwwwwww.'_**

 _'YOU'RE ANNOYING ME'_

 ** _'Sweetheart, do I care? No, no I do not. Now let me drink in the handsome devil in front of us.'_**

Switching off her connection with Inner Sakura, she came back to reality and smiled at him.

"Thanks,"

"Hn,"

He took a seat next to her, which Sakura was a little surprised in, not that she minded. They sat in silence, watching the boys and girls having fun. Sakura grinned at a few sights but one really gained her attention.

"Hmmmm,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The red head pointed ahead of her. "That,"

There where Sakura was looking, was the red haired boy Gaara. But it wasn't his presence that was surprising to the duo. Oh no. It was what he was doing. He was dancing. With a girl. More specifically, a certain brunette who just so happens to have a teensy-wincy-itsy-bitsy crush on him.

...

OH WHO AM I KIDDING. MATSURI HAS THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM. It was a heartbreaking for her when Matsuri thought that Gaara friend-zoned her. In reality, Gaara also had a 'liking' to the brunette but wasn't very good with women. Yup. Heart-breaking to know that Gaara is taken isn't it?

Anywhoooooooo, back to the SasuSaku.

"Never thought I'd see the day Gaara and Matsuri get together." said Sakura, grinning like the chesire cat.

"...Hn,"

Sakura turned to face the Uchiha. "Stop saying hn! It's bad for you,"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Hn,"

A vein on Sakura's head burst and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Smiling she said, "Now, let's try this again. Hi! My name is... well you don't need to know that. You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?"

"Yeah though what am I supposed to call you if I don't know what your name is?"

"OMG, Sasuke said a sentence instead of Hns! Is this is the end of the world?" cried Sakura in mock surprise, dramatically flailing her arms around in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Hmph fine Mr I'mTooCoolTooHaveFun. Call me...Blossom."

Sasuke twitched at the nickname for him but nonetheless ignored it, instead standing up and holding out his left arm. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wanna dance?"

 ** _'Dance with him dance with him. YOU BETTER DANCE WITH HIM!'_**

Sakura beamed. "Sure!"

 ** _'CHYAA! Score one for the Cherry Blossoms. We have a dance with the handsome devil!'_**

Ignoring her Inner's victorious shouts, Sakura accepted Sasuke's hand and walked to the dance floor with him. Coincidently, it was also the time when the DJ just happened to put a slow song on.

 ** _(Amazed by lonestar_** )

 **Every time our eyes meet**  
 **This feeling inside me**  
 **Is almost more than I can take**  
 **Baby when you touch meI can feel how much you love me**  
 **And it just blows me away**  
 **I've never been this close to anyone or anything**  
 **I can hear your thoughts**  
 **I can see your dreams**

Sasuke put his hands around the red head's waist whilst the girl put her arms around his neck. Slowly, they swayed side to side. It was just them, everyone and everything didn't matter to them now. But if they had paid attention, they would've saw the mob of fangirls with their jaws opened, furious at Blossom for stealing "their Sasuke-kun". They also would've saw Karin in flames of fury and jealousy, vowing to find who this "Slut" was and Rock lee, taking mounds of photos with his camera and blabbering on about "The Springtime of Youth". In fact, Lee also happened to have taken photos of the other mysterious girls, each with one of the kings.

But they didn't see, so that didn't matter.

 **I don't know how you do what you do**  
 **I'm so in love with you**  
 **It just keeps getting better**  
 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**  
 **With you by my side**  
 **Forever and ever**  
 **Every little thing that you do**  
 **Baby I'm amazed by you**

"So, care to tell me more about yourself, Blossom?"

Sakura blushed. She already loved the way he said "Blossom", it rolled off his tongue as if he said it a million times.

"Well... you know me in school and I'm in a some of your classes."

"I know a lot of people. And there are tons of girls in my classes so it doesn't help much."

"Well, that's all the info you're getting out of me," said Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

 _'That's actually kinda cute. Wait, did I just think that_ _ **?'**_

"You know, the way you're answering, it's almost as if you don't want me to find out who you are."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Touche, your sarcasm is very much necessary." she said sarcastically.

 **The smell of your skin**  
 **The taste of your kiss**  
 **The way you whisper in the dark**  
 **Your hair all around me**  
 **Baby you surround me**  
 **You touch every place in my heart**  
 **Oh it feels like the first time every time**  
 **I wanna spend the whole night in your arms**

"Yeah yeah but honestly, I still have no idea who you-" Sakura put a finger on his lips, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"Shhh, you wanna keep worrying about who I am or do you actually want to enjoy the moment? My opinion, the second option."

Sasuke relaxed and tightened his grip around her waist, again causing her to blush.

 _'Wow, I'm dancing with Sasuke! I never realised he could be so much of a gentleman!'_

 **I don't know how you do what you do**  
 **I'm so in love with you**  
 **It just keeps getting better**  
 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**  
 **With you by my side**  
 **Forever and ever**  
 **Every little thing that you do**  
 **Baby I'm amazed by you**

The two danced in silence to the music. By now, the fangirls had grew tired of watching the two and had dispersed, dancing with other boys. Even Karin disappeared to be with the rest of her friends. Sakura couldn't believe this to be real! Never in her right mind did she think that she'll be dancing with the hottest guy in the whole of Konoha! She rested her head on his shoulder, burying into his neck, smiling.

' _It's like a dream'._

 **Every little thing that you do**  
 **I'm so in love with you**  
 **It just keeps getting better**  
 **I wanna spend the rest of my life**  
 **With you by my side**  
 **Forever and ever**  
 **Every little thing that you do**  
 **Oh, yeah every little thing that you do**  
 **Baby I'm amazed by you**

The song finished and Sakura lifted her head. Emerald green met onyx and suddenly, both boy and girl found it hard to breathe. They didn't realise their heads nearing each other until they felt their breaths tickling their faces...

* * *

 **Mwahahahahahahahha! Cliffie!**

 **Again, I'm very sorry for the wait but I'll get started right away on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	10. Ding Dong! Midnight!

**Chapter 10: Ding dong! Midnight!**

 **Hello my friends! Another chapter. It isn't much but I hope it's good!**

 **I've gotten more reviews since the last chappie and I'm so glad you guys loved it!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 _ **Mira D. Blackjack: Awww... I love Naruhina moments... Keep it up dear :)**_

Thank you so much Mira! I love Naruhina as well!

 _ **NopeNopedyNope: This has me hooked I can't wait to read more!**_

I'm glad yo're enjoying it, I hope this chapter is good.

 _ **ChronoPhoenix: just yes**_

Awww thank you! I hope the little GaaMatsu is ok for you! I'll try add in more Gaara in future chappies!

 _ **szymzicke: Ugh - what a mean cliffhanger you did... :) Good chapter though. I'd love to read more so hurry up and continue the good work! :) I want to read about (at least) one kiss next time! - just so you know :) Greetings from Germany.**_

Greetings from Britain! And what can I say? Cliff hangers are mean but they're a great friend for us writers! And kisses are unfortunately for chapters near the end but maybe I'll add in the odd accidental kisses. Nothing M rated tho. ;-)

* * *

 _'Neji... you don't know who I am but I hope you still remember me after this'_

* * *

 _'Shika... Do you still remember the times we had together when we were young? Do you still remember me?'_

* * *

 _'Naruto-kun, you forgot all about me after you were with Ami. But does the past matter? Will you one day recognise the name Hinata Hyuuga? Your very first friend? I will always remember the name 'Naruto Uzumaki', the boy who saved me''_

* * *

 _'Sasuke... you're a big jerk, an idiot, a vain boy with an oversized, inflated ego. But you're really cute and my inner won't stop growling at me to kiss you already. It definitely isn't because I have a little crush on you. Nope, nothing like that...'_

* * *

 **DING! DONG! DING!**

Tenten and Neji jumped apart, startled by the Konoha bells. Why the big clock is this loud every night is beyond anyone's imagination. Neji cursed the clock for the bad timing.

"A-ah Neji! I gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

"No wait!"

Tenten bolted out of the garden, thanking the gods that she was wearing trainers. Why she was running away from Neji? She didn't know. I mean, it wasn't like she had a stepmother and stepsisters coming back at midnight and coming to see if she had finished the chores. But what there will be is a pissed off Kiara waiting behind the wheel of her car...

* * *

 **DONG! DING! DONG!**

Ino jumped up. She didn't just try to kiss Shikamaru, did she?

' _Omigodomigodomigod! I nearly kissed Shikamaru! Aaaaaah, this is just awkward. Oh look midnight! Time for me to go!'_

"Uhhh, bye! I'll see you tomorrow."

She dashed away in a blur of blonde and ice blue. Shikamaru stared at the spot where the girl was, before his body caught up to his mind and he started running after her.

"Wait! At least tell me your name! Troublesome clock, we were about to kiss,"

* * *

 **DING! DONG! DING!**

Hinata blushed in a deep red, stepping a few feet back from Naruto, who was also startled from the noise. She couldn't believe it. Naruto was about to kiss her. HER! If it wasn't for that stupid bell.

' _I'm gonna kill that clock. I'm gonna, I'm gonna... Midnight? That's when Kiara's coming to pick us up! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!'_

"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun!" she said as she ran away, her raven hair flying out behind her. Naruto, who was angrily giving very inappropriate hand gestures at the Konoha bells, turned around in surprise and ran after her, telling her to come back.

"Mysterious girl! Wait!"

* * *

 **DONG! DING! DONG!**

Sakura blinked in surprise when she felt a an arm grab her and pull her away from Sasuke. Turning around, she saw familiar long blonde hair smacking her in the face.

"Pig?! Let go!"

"No can do Forehead! We be late then Kiara will decapitate us!"

Oh yeah. Shit.

"Bye Sasukeeeeeee!"

Sasuke blinked once. Then twice. Once the overall shock wore off, he followed the two girls, intent on finding out who that girl was.

* * *

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata bumped into each other outside the school. Literally.

"Owwww, panda! That hurt!" groaned Ino as Hinata and Sakura helped her and Tenten up.

"Hey girls!"

Said people turned around to see Kiara waving at them in front of her car. They hurried over to the woman, panting heavily.

"Go go go go GO!" shouted Sakura.

"Pinky what's the rush?" asked Kiara, calmly trying to find her keys

"Yeah we can take our time," agreed the other girls.

"Because," the red head whispered. "There are FOUR HOT BOYS RUNNING TOWARDS US INTENT ON FINDING OUT WHO WE ARE!"

Everyone turned around, where they saw indeed Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto at the steps, getting closer and closer...

"Oh," Then...

"OPEN THE CAR OPEN THE CAR!,"

"HURRY UP GODDAMN WOMAN!,"

"P-please Kiara-san, we'd very m-much appreciate it,"

"Well since Hinata here is so kind and poli-"

"NO ONE CARES JUST DRIVE!"

The key was finally found underneath all of the womany stuff in the purse. The car was finally opened, blinking in wonderful colours of orange and... orange. The door was opened, the girls clambering in in slow mo-

"STUPID NARRATOR, JUST GET ON WITH IT,"

Hmph, inconsiderate brats. Just because you have the main roles doesn't mean you can act all snobbish and cool. We only have 25 reviews for heaven's sake!

"W-we're really s-sorry S-star. The girls a-are just a bit panicky r-right now,"

Aah, that's better. Hinata, your cuteness and kindness makes me forgive you... and your rude friends I guess.

"T-thank you,"

"Yes yes we're very sorry as well and that, get on with it... please?"

Fine.

"Wait! Mysterious girls!" shouted Naruto. The girls, except Tenten, managed to dive into the car, Kiara already starting the engine.

"Panda come on!" shouted Ino.

"Just a sec!" said Tenten, fumbling in her purse for whatever she was looking for.

The boys were now closer, Naruto in front. Just a few more seconds and-

"BINGO! Here we are!" exclaimed Tenten in triumph. In her hand was a cannister of one of female kind's most lethal weapons...

THE PEPPER SPRAY.

It's first place in the list. After that comes manicured nails (Very sharp), high heels, and handbags.

Naruto, the dobe that he is, decided to ignore said weapon in the masked girl's hand and continued running towards her. Which resulted in pain.

SPRAAAAAAYYYY.

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji stopped, fearing for their eyes' safety. They instead ran to Naruto, who was sprawled on the ground, clutching his eyes in pain.

"Blink Naruto, keep blinking," said Shikamaru. Naruto obeyed, rapidly blinking which caused tears to fall down his cheeks.

"My... manliness... is officially... gone," he gasped.

"Dobe, it was never there in the first place," muttered Sasuke, shaking his head.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"How can he still have energy and argue when he's in pain?" asked Shikamaru in disbelief. Neji just shrugged, but his attention soon turned to the girl in the black dress. She was still holding the pepper spray but she was already in front of the car, looking right at Neji. He stared back, allowing a little smile to creep up onto his face. She smiled back in return and went inside the car shutting the door.

Neji watched the car drive away down the road, before focussing back on the others. Naruto's eyes were now covered by a cold compress and the boys were helping him up.

"We should go home. No point now that the girls are gone," said Shikamaru.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he adjusted his grip on Naruto.

"We still don't know who those girls are though," cried Naruto.

"Well," said Neji calmly. "That's about to change. Starting on Monday, we're gonna find out who those girls are," **(A/N The masquerade was on Friday. I'm sorry if in any chapters I said it was on another day. And I know it's not really a masquerade since everyone else wasn't wearing masks but... oh well)**

* * *

 **Monday**

"The boys probably forgot us anyway," said Sakura. Their faces were rid of all makeup and there was no evidence that they went to the dance. Hinata was back to her quiet, stuttering self. Tenten, once again wore baggy pants and hoodies. Sakura's black, thick glasses were back on and Ino's clothes were loose and big. No one would ever think that these girls were the same beautiful ones on Friday.

"Yeah b-but imagine i-if they still r-remember us," said Hinata, hopeful.

"Wishful thinking Hinata," said Tenten, bored. "The boys are players anyway. Just think, if they found out we were the girls they danced with, our lives at school will be hell. Fangirls and the sluts would constantly bully us, boys would be mocking us, and the kings! They'll be even worse!"

The losers briefly shuddered at the horrible prospect and headed into the school. Immediately, their eyes caught sight of hundreds of posters flying in the corridors. Everyone was reading them and all the girls were squealing and talking in huddles. Ino grabbed one poster that was on the floor and read the text. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she turned to stare at her friends.

"I thought you said they'll have forgotten about us,"

Sakura snatched the poster out of Ino's hands, whilst Tenten and Hinata peered over her shoulders in curiosity.

 **Have you seen the Four Cinderellas?**

 **If any info on their identities, please contact:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

Underneath the writing, was a picture of the four girls descending down the stairs. From the quality of the photo, it was obviously someone from the Photography department. It was a very nice picture as well, the girls were bathed in golden light of the... lights and they were all smiling brightly.

"Wow, they remember us. AND they want to find out who we are," breathed Tenten in wonder.

"I-I never e-expected this," agreed Hinata.

"Amazing," said Sakura, eyes wide in shock.

"DO YOU LIKE THE PICTURE SAKURA-CHAN?" yelled a very loud voice. The girls jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with Rock Lee.

"Lee?! Don't sneak up on us like that! And keep it down, I'm sure the whole of Konoha heard that," exclaimed Sakura.

"I'm sorry my cherry blossom! But I wanted to know if the photo I took of you four youthful flowers satisfies you,"

Tenten blinked in confusion. "When did you take a picture of us?" Then her eyes went down to the photo on the poster. "Oh... my..."

Quickly, she grabbed Lee by the ear and beckoned the others to follow her. They hurried down to the cherry blossom tree where Tenten let go of Lee.

"Alright Lee, what do you mean when you said taking a photo of us?"

"The girls on the poster, they are you guys, aren't they?" he said.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata's eyes widened. "You... know? But how?"

Rock Lee stood up, striking his Good guy pose and fire burning in his eyes. "I can recognise my youthful Sakura-chan in any disguise she wears! You looked wonderful on Friday Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ah, thanks... Lee,"

"You'll keep this a secret, won't you?" asked Ino anxiously.

"OF COURSE! Anything for my friends!" cried Lee. "You saved me from those bullies and became my friends. The least I could do is have your trust and faith. Fear not my youthful blossoms! Your identities shall be kept secret!"

"Arigatou Lee!" cried the four girls in unison.

"Now we shall go! The bell has just rang and it is unyouthful to be late for lessons!" And with that, he zoomed off, leaving a big trail of dust in his wake.

The girls sighed in relief. They know they can trust Lee so the secret that they were the Four Cinderellas is safe... for now.

Sakura opened her bag to make sure her books were there but she gasped, finding something she didn't expect to be there. The girls noticed her shock and crowded round her.

"S-Sakura-chan, are y-you ok?"

Sakura looked around to see if anyone was there and motioned the others to look inside her bag.

"No way Forehead!" gasped Ino. "What are they doing there?"

"I must've dropped them in when we came home. We were all pretty sleepy so I didn't see where I dropped them."

Tenten clicked her fingers, figuring out a solution. "We'll put them in your locker Sakura. It won't be safe if you carry those around woih you the whole day,"

Sakura nodded and ran to her locker, the bell rang ages ago but since Kakashi-sensei is her homeroom teacher, she didn't have to worry. The corridors were long ago cleared of any students but Sakura still looked around, making sure no one would see the objects. Content that there were no witnesses around, she opened her locker and threw in the things in. Then, she slammed the door shut and ran off, the panicky feeling disappearing.

Deep inside the pinkette's locker, were four beautiful masks, sitting innocently in the dark...

* * *

 **Done! I might not be able to update much often as I'm taking this revision thing very seriously. Besides, writer's block is coming. However never fear! I'm not going on Hiatus! I shall try to update with another chapter maybe after Christmas.**

 **Meanwhile, let's see if we can get even more reviews, ok? Toodles!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	11. I'm the real Cinderella!

**Chapter 11: I'm the real Cinderella!**

 **Enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Sasuke, for the hundredth time, wondered why he agreed to this. But every time that question came up, Blossom with her beautiful dress and mysterious mask popped up in his head, and the cycle kept continuing. Naruto, who by now had recovered from the pepper spray incident, was eagerly bouncing up and down on the bench, whereas Shikamaru was slouching, staring at the clouds and Neji was meditating, eyes closed but a vein throbbing on his head from Naruto's loud antics.

"This is completely pointless," sighed Sasuke.

"No it's not! We wanted to find out who those girls were, and here is the solution," said Naruto.

"Please Naruto, do you really think those girls would just come and straight away confess? You should know by now by the way they tried escaping us that night. Troublesome," said Shikamaru, finally breaking his gaze from the clouds.

"Hn," Three guesses who said that. Hint: Not Sasuke.

Just then, Kiba turned up, holding a megaphone in one hand as he walked to the kings.

"Well then, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

 **5 minutes later**

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. And again.

There, infront of him and his friends, was a line of screaming, squealing girls. A VERY VERY long line of girls.

"We have to go through EVERYONE in this line?"

"Yup," said Kiba casually.

"Ahhhh, this is gonna take FOREVER!"

Sasuke smirked. "Not a very good idea now is it? Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Shut up. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can take my nap,"

"Aa,"

 **10 minutes later**

"And next is -what's your name?- Amanda!,"

A girl with a black bob haircut strode up to the boys. She winked seductively at them, but that just made the kings want to throw up in disgust.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! It's me, Blossom,"

"Hell n no! NEXT!,"

"Mika!"

"Next,"

"Junko!"

"Next,"

"Aiko!"

"Definitely not!"

 **Later**

The kings were exhausted. And they didn't even do anything except take one glance at the girls and say next! There were thousands of fangirls pretending they were one of the four cinderellas but the boys knew none of them were THEIR cinderellas.

" *sigh* This is gonna take forever. Believe it,"

"Troublesome. I believe it alright,"

"Hn,"

"Aa,"

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling the boys from their depression.

"AAHH! THE BELL'S RANG! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Dobe, since when have you cared about being late? Besides, we have Kakashi-sensei,"

"...Oh yeah!"

The boys took their own time getting to their homeroom, preparing for the torture ahead. Just as they thought, as soon as they entered the room, fangirls started throwing themselves on the boys, and it took quite a while to throw them off and walk to their seats. And people ask how the boys are so fit...

 **With Sakura**

Sakura shook her head in amusement. Only yesterday were the flyers posted and already tons of girls were acting like they were Cinderella!

She saw Sasuke walk to his seat beside her and felt the need to tease him.

"Looks like the Uchiha had a bad day."

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Hn. Shut up,"

Ouch. That hurt.

"Fine." she grumbled and turned back to her book.

"Or are you just jealous?"

 _'Da hell?'_

She slammed her book down.

"Me. Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because a girl actually caught my attention instead of you," he replied, smirking

 _'What a cocky bastard!'_

"Last time I checked, I'm not a fangirl. 'Sasuke-kun'", she said, emphasising the "Sasuke-kun" part.

He was about to say something when Kakashi-sensei came in with his porn book in his hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Let me guess, got lost on the road of life?" said a random boy from his seat.

"Nope," replied Kakashi without missing a beat. " Got lost on this neighbourhood where there were thieves and criminals everywhere. Got beaten up eight times and had to use my thousand years of pain on them,"

"LIAR!"

The masked man shook his head and went to his desk.

"Anyway, today I have a project for you that will take you until Christmas. You need to..."

Sakura zoned out, staring outside the window. She wondered what would happen if the kings found out that the four cinderellas were her and her friends. They would definitely be disappointed, and shocked by the fact that they were trying to search for four losers! And Sasuke. The way he talked just now, it wasn't how he was on Friday. Was he just a chivalrous gentleman to beautiful girls who dress up nicely? He certainly had high expectations to who Blossom might be. These boys would never accept outsiders like her, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She should just-

 **'OI Forehead! Listen to the pervert, he's choosing your partners'**

Immediately she woke up from her thinking and paid attention to Kakashi-sensei. Damn it! She missed the part on the project, she'll just ask the others later.

"The partners. Hmmm, let's have... no too easy," the masked man mumbled. "Alright! The partners would be the people beside you!"

Silence.

...

"WHAT?!"

A kunai whizzed past and stabbed itself next to Kakashi-sensei on the board. **(A/N Doesn't this give you the deja vu feeling?)**

"Tenten..."

"Sorry,"

"You brats need to learn how to work with different people instead of with friends. This project will help you because it's based on you and your partner's teamwork skills. You both will get the same mark and it will be a huge part of your grades so you better play nice,"

The class grumbled in annoyance and shot glares at the people next to them, but didn't complain. Sakura however, was throwing a river of colourful words at Kakashi-sensei. In her mind of course, no need for another awkward detention.

The bell rang, stopping Sakura's monologue. She grabbed her bag and was about to get out, when a hand stopped her.

"Meet me after school to work on the project. The sooner we complete this, the sooner I can be rid of you." drawled Sasuke. When he finished, he casually strolled out, leaving Sakura twitching in fury.

* * *

 **How about that? The boys and girls have been paired up against their will to do a project! How cliche! Pffffff. Oh well**

 **And I just read this NejiTen fanfic called "** ** _Every moment_** **" and it's AMAZING! Really, it is! It's only thirteen chappies so it's a very nice short fic but it's awesome! Also has Naruhina, Sasusaku and Shikaino as the cherries on top!**


	12. Orphanages and the Uchihas!

**Chapter 12: Orphanages and the Uchihas!**

 **Here's your special new years/ apology pressie. On a couple of the reviews, it said to make the chapters more long. Do you agree with that? I'll try to make it even longer but if I can't, I'll do more chapters instead. 3k words per chapter is for me, quite long since I usually do 2k per chapter.**

 **I am swearing a lot in this fanfic aren't I? But don't worry, in real life I hardly ever swear, I detest it! I only swear in here because it adds to the comedy and drama! Ooooh.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"That Uchiha! When I get my hands on him-"

"Shikamaru is so lazy! He's probably gonna make me do all the work,"

"Talking to Neji is like talking to a brick wall. We'll never pass!"

"Naruto-kun is ok I guess..."

"Hinata-chan, Naruto is dumb. You're gonna have your hands full,"

"..."

"SEE, EVEN YOU ADMIT IT!"

The girls took a much needed breath and staggered into the locker room. Gym was the last lesson of the day and after this, Sakura and Tenten would be meeting their partners to work on the project. They walked to the far most corner of the room, away from the other girls where they could change in peace. The gym uniform was a simple white polo shirt with the Konoha leaf high symbol embroidered on. From that, you could choose tight mid thigh shorts (Which the majority of the girls population chose) or track bottoms (Which only the losers and several other girls chose to wear).

Once the girls finished changing, they walked into the gym and leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for their teacher to come. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS. IT IS I, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee. "IT IS SUCH AN HONOR TO SHARE YOUR YOUTH WITH US!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The students watched the two look alikes embrace each other in the sunset background, sweatdropping at their antics. A few years ago, this would've terrified them. But now they were used to it and could only watch the scene, waiting for it to end. Again, the girls didn't have to wait long.

"GAI AND LEE! STOP FREAKING OUT THE MAGGOTS!"

"ANKO, YOU ARE GREATLY LACKING THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! WHY NOT WEAR THESE STYLISH GREEN- Aiiiiii!"

The teenagers watched the bowl haired man flying through the air, scrunching up their faces in sympathy when they saw an explosion in the horizon.

"Alright maggots!" cried Anko-sensei. She was their History teacher but she sometimes joined the lessons. And when she does, it can mean only one thing. WAR against the sexes.

"Today will be a game of dodgeball!. Teams will be boys against girls!" See what I mean?

"And I will be joining in!" She added, face in a maniacal grin.

The class gulped.

 _'Oh no...'_

* * *

The girls stumbled into the locker rooms and changed, groaning from their sore muscles. Surprisingly, they were some of the last people standing in the game. Then again, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were very violent people. And very protective of Hinata...

Sakura and Tenten waved goodbye to Ino and Hinata, who were walking to the school library to do some homework whilst they went and waited for their partners outside the main exit.

"So, where are you going to work on your project?" asked Tenten.

"Dunno actually. Maybe to the public library or something. You?"

"Pfff. You remember what I said about the Hyuuga and his lack of language. All he said was "Today. After school. Hn.""

They both giggled at that comment before they saw the two stoic boys walking up to them, hands in pockets and expressionless faces.

"Hn. Let's go," said Sasuke, not bothering to wait for the pinkette.

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath before running ahead to catch up with him.

Tenten shook her head in amusement before facing the Hyuuga.

"Shall we go then?"

"Hn."

The duo walked in a steady pace away from the school, neither starting up a conversation. Then again, this is Neji Hyuuga we're talking about.

"Where are we going to do the project?" asked Tenten, finally breaking the silence.

"Hn."

A vein throbbed angrily in Tenten's head. Her "Hn" guide told her it meant "Shut up" and she was not happy! But before she could come back with a snappy remark, she saw a familiar building just infront of her.

"Neji before we go, I need to do something."

"No, I will not waste time on your silly things."

"It's not silly and besides, I can always meet you there," And before he could say anything, Tenten was gone, disappearing behind the door of the building. Surprisingly, Neji followed with a sigh, annoyed at the sudden change of plan.

"Tenten oneesan!" cried a group of little voices.

The bun-haired girl was ambushed by four or five little kids as more came from the stairs and hallway. Neji watched in surprise as Tenten laughed from undereneath the pile, gently taking little kids off of her to stand up.

"Hi guys! Long time no see ne?"

"Hello oneesan! We haven't seen you in yeeeeeaaaaaars!"

The teenager was about to say something before a middle aged woman came from the hallway.

"Tenten! How nice to see you!"

"Aya!" She said happily before going to hug Aya. The woman noticed Neji standing awkwardly near the wall and raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Who's this Tenten, your boyfriend? He's quite the looker,"

Tenten turned a couple of shades of red before she spluttered out: "No no! He's just a classmate! We're working on a project and we were going past here so I thought that I coul-"

Aya laughed. "I was only joking,"

Tenten playfully glared at her before a blonde girl no more than five or six went up to her and held onto one of Tenten's legs like a koala.

"It's been hundreds of years oneesan! Big brother Kenji said you probably went to heaven!" she said in a cute, innocent voice.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at a boy probably a couple years older than the little girl. "Really Kenji?"

The brown haired boy gave a sheepish grin. "What? It's fun teasing Kayla,"

Kayla took no notice of Kenji and continued to look up at Tenten through brown doe eyes. "If you went to heaven, did you see my Kaasan and Touchan? Were they angels? Because Aya-baasan told us our parents were angels watching us. Is my kaasan and your kaasan queens of Candy kingdom? When are they coming back? Are they-"

Neji watched Tenten's cheerful face flicker to one of sorrow and pain before showing the cheeky smile again.

"Yes I saw them. They said they are very proud of you Kayla-chan and to continue being kind and sweet. And they might come back sometime, who knows? And your kaasan looks beautiful. She has lots of shortbread maids and servants and everyone loves her and-"

"Tenten used to live here you know," said a voice next to him. Neji faced Aya who was beside him, giving her a questioning look.

"Her parents died when she was very young so she was here most of her life," she replied. "She was like a big sister to everyone who came and they all loved her, especially the new ones. She stayed strong for us, never crying, always comforting and without knowing, she built a happy mask to hide her pains. Of course we all knew but she said it's a good thing for her. I guess that's why she started weapons training: to put her sadness and anger into something else. When she left, everyone was sad but she visits a lot bringing gifts and such. She's a lot happier now ever since she started living with those nice friends of hers."

Neji watched Tenten in disbelief. Who knew someone like her could have so much troubles? Who knew under that happy mask, she's hurting?

 _'Like me'_

Tenten finally finished talking to the kids and gave a quick goodbye to Aya.

"I promise I'll come again! Bye!"

Neji and Tenten walked out onto the street, the sky already turning dark.

"Damn it! We didn't get to do the project. Gomen!" said Tenten with guilt.

Neji gave her a sideways look. "Hn. That's ok. If you wanted to visit the orphanage, you could've said so,"

"But, I thought you wanted to finish the project quickly."

"Doesn't matter we'll do it another time. Besides, those kids remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me,"

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Sakura, struggling to keep up with Sasuke's long strides.

"Hn,"

A vein throbbed on Sakura's head, ready to burst. But Sasuke spoke before she could snap.

"We're here,"

Sakura's jaw dropped. If it was any more flexible, it would've hit the ground. In front of her was a HUGE mansion with a GIGANTIC driveway. On the middle of the driveway was a fountain with several horse sculptures with water coming out of their mouths. The house itself had some old aspects, like big shaped windows but there were many modern extensions as well.

"You look like a bug,"

Sakura snapped out of her awe at the house and bonked Sasuke's head, which he replied with a grunt of pain.

"Come on!" she said cheerfully, strolling through the door as if she owned the place.

"WE'RE HOME!" she yelled, dragging Sasuke along with her.

The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful, if that was even possible. There were several doors leading who knows where, and stairs curving up upstairs with a balcony overlooking the hall. Through one of the bigger doors, a pretty woman with long black hair and onyx eyes came out, wearing a cream apron.

"Sasuke! Welcome home," she said, giving the Uchiha a quick embrace. Her eyes landed on Sakura.

"Whose this?" she asked smiling at Sakura. The pinkette felt at ease from the woman's heart warming smile.

"Hi! I'm Sakura and-" She was about to say more when the woman squealed in excitement.

"Sasuke! You finally got yourself a proper nice girlfriend! Isn't she polite, better than that Karin girl!" She kept on rambling, making Sakura's face turn redder than her hair.

"Um, I'm not his girlfriend..."

The woman stopped her rambling, staring at Sakura. "Then who-?"

"Mum, this is Sakura, she's my partner for a project. Sakura, this is Mikoto Uchiha, my mother." said Sasuke.

Mikoto frowned, disappointed. "You sure she's not your girlfriend? She's really nice and I'll love her as my daughter-in-law,"

"N-Nani?!" spluttered Sakura.

"We're gonna go now." said Sasuke quickly, pushing Sakura up the stairs.

"Byeeeee Sasuke's muuuuum!" she yelled before disappearing from the stairs.

"Oh ok! I'll bring snacks! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Mum!"

Mikoto Uchiha smiled mischievously before going back through the door. "She's definitely going to be my daughter-in-law!"

 **In Sasuke's room**

Sakura once again felt her jaw drop from Sasuke's bedroom. It was very big with a king sized bed in the middle. The walls were painted a grey colour with the Uchiha fan symbol on the wall. There was a small bedside table beside the bed, a wardrobe and a bookshelf.

"Bloody hell you're rich!" she said in disbelief.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm the son of the head of Uchiha corps. What do you expect?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Hehehe oh yeah! I kinda forgot,"

"Let's just get this over with,"

For the next few hours, Sakura and Sasuke worked in silence, occasionally speaking to ask a question about the project or anything else. Mikoto came in half way through, bringing a tray of delicious hot pastries which Sakura fell in love with.

"If I could Mr Pastry, I would marry you and then on our honeymoon, we'll have a romantic dinner. And the last thing you'll see, is my lovely face before I eat you whole and savour your beautiful filling!" she said in a dramatic voice, before taking a big bite and moaning at the deliciousness. She heard a snort before turning round wide eyed at Sasuke, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"AAAAAAHHHH! YOU'RE LAUGHING!" she screamed, before grabbing a camera out of no where and snapping a shot.

Sasuke turned back to his icey self. "Hn. Give me the camera."

Sakura gave an evil grin. "Na! I think I'll pass,"

"It's an order,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Hn"

And before Sakura knew it, she was lying on the bed, wrestling with Sasuke for the camera. Just then, the door slammed open, revealing Mikoto.

"I heard a scream Sasu-chan, you better not be hurting- I told you to not do anything you'll regret!"

Sakura blinked in confusion before realising the position they were in. The pinkette was on the bottom with Sasuke, on top, the camera right next to them. Leaves a lot to the imagination, ne?

They scrambled apart, with pink cheeks.

"It's not what it looks like Uchiha-sama! I swear it was photo- and then he- camera and wrestling and you coming in and-"

Mikoto laughed. "It's ok Sakura I believe you! And please, call me Mikoto, Uchiha-sama makes me sound old."

Sakura sighed in relief.

"So what's this about a photo then?"

The girl grinned mischievously before grabbing the camera and showing her the photo. Mikoto squealed in happiness.

"Awwwww Sasu-chan! You look so cute in this. And you're laughing! Sakura, please may I have a copy? We have an extra photo frame and we can blow it up to triple the size and mount it in the hallway where everyone can see it!"

"Sure Mikoto-san! My friend is part of photography club, I can ask him!"

They kept talking in excited voices before Sasuke butted in. "I will not let you do this! Okaasan, please!"

"Sasu-chan it's not everyday you laugh, or even smile! It's always smirk at this and smirk at that! And those Hns! You sound like a caveman!"

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"No,"

"Hnnnnnnnnn!"

Mikoto ignored Sasuke's glares before facing Sakura. "Please stay for dinner Sakura-san, I insist!"

"Oh it's ok! It's pretty late and I don't want to cause any trouble,"

"Nonsense! I'd like you to meet the rest of the family. You can call your parents to tell them you'll be a bit late,"

"Alright, I'll call my friends to tell them,"

Mikoto frowned. "Friends? Why not family?"

Sakura gave a sad smile. "I'm an orphan, my parents died a long time ago,"

Mikoto gave Sakura a big hug. "Oh darling! I'm so sorry! I should never have asked,"

"No no it's ok! I got over it ages ago. Now how about this dinner?"

Mikoto and Sakura went out of the door downstairs whilst Sasuke lingered. He never expected someone as cheery as Sakura to be an orphan! Looks like even the most happiest of people have a sad past...

 **Dinner time!**

Sakura, for the third time that day, gaped at the beautiful array of dishes layed out on the huge table. There seems to be a lot of huge stuff in this mansion, isn't there?

"Wow," she murmured. "Chouji would love this."

"So Sakura-san, is it good?"

"Good? GOOD?! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" she cried with hearts in her eyes. She began piling food on her plate before realising she was in the presence of one of Konoha's most important families. Slowly, she took a small bite of a piece of chicken, before freezing in shock.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Are you ok?"

"Someone kill me," she whispered though everyone in room heard it.

Mikoto gasped. "Eh?! Is it that bad?"

Sakura stood up from her chair, fire gleaming in her eyes. "No! Someone kill me so before I die, I can die in peace knowing I have just experienced one of Kami's wonders of the world! Mikoto-san! You and your maids' cooking is amazing! Please teach my friends and I your secrets!"

Mikoto laughed at Sakura's dramatic response. "Of course! I've always wanted girls to treat as daughters! Too bad Sasu-chan was a boy, I wanted you to be a girl!"

Sasuke grumbled in embarrassment. "Hn,"

Just then, a loud "WE'RE HOME!" floated into the dining room. Well, more like thundered in.

Mikoto smiled. "Oh that's my husband and my other son! Finally, I though they'd never come!"

"Oh Sasuke-san! I never thought you had an older brother!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You never asked. His name's Itachi."

Just as he said that, two men walked into the room. The taller one was obviously much older, with chin length hair and the same onyx eyes at Mikoto and Sasuke. The other one was much younger with black hair in a low ponytail and chin length bangs framing his face.

"Sakura-san, this is Itachi-chan, my eldest son and Fugaku-kun, my husband. Boys, this is Sasu-chan's friend Sakura."

Sakura politely bowed to the men. "Hello Uchiha-sama and Uchiha-sama,"

Fugaku looked down at Sakura critically. "She's very polite isn't she? Much better than that Karin girl,"

Mikoto squealed. "I know! She's also our future daughter-in-law!"

The pinkette turned ten shades of red. "We're not together! I'm just his partner!"

"Denial's the first stage my love!"

Sakura screeched in rage and punched the first thing closest to her: a chair. The chair smashed into pieces as Sakura put her anger into it with her superhuman strength. When she was finshed, she took a deep breath calmly and smiled politely at the family.

"I think you're gonna need a new chair Mikoto-san,"

She binked in surprise at the scene in front of her. Mikoto was using Sasuke as a shield, who was paling quickly. They were behind Fugaku and Itachi were wore shocked expressions and were VERY VERY SLIGHTLY shaking. Poor them.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

 ** _'You baka! They just watched you mutilate a chair! Of course there's a problem!'_**

 _'Oh. Hehe'_

Sakura bowed in guilt. "I'm so sorry! I'll pay for it I promise!"

But instead of shouting in anger like she expected, Fugaku laughed. LAUGHED! Now that's something you don't see everyday!

"Sakura-san, You sure have a lot of strength! You should join my police force like Itachi here, it'll be nice to have a strong female around,"

"I'm honoured Uchiha-sama but I don't wish to follow that sort of career. I wish to be a doctor!"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? A doctor who can both heal as well as demolish everything in her path, unusual but nice,"

Mikoto chuckled lightly. " Why not talk more about these things whilst we eat? The food's getting cold,"

And that's what they did. She laughed about Sasuke's baby adventures and admired Itachi's work in the Konoha police force. And by the end of the dinner, Sakura felt like she had a loving family, even if only for a little while.

"Bye Sakura-san! Come again soon!" said Mikoto as she stood next to Fugaku, who was waving.

"Bye Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san! I'll try!"

"Watch by little brother for me," said Itachi. "He tends to underestimate the power of women."

"Oh I will," she laughed.

She waved one last time to the family and was about to exit the mansion when she spotted Sasuke coming with her.

"Hn. Kaasan told me to make sure you get home safely," he grumbled. Sakura raised an eyebrow but let it be, walking in silence in the dark. Finally she saw her home and ran towards it, waving a thanks to Sasuke, who simply grunted in reply. He watched her go in and turned around to leave.

"SAKURA HARUNO! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? YOU DIDN'T TEXT, YOU DIDN'T CALL, YOU COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! ME, TENTEN AND HINATA WERE UP FOR AGES WAITING FOR YOU! YOU BITCH COME HERE!"

"SORRY INO! I JUST FORGOT! HINATA YOU FORGIVE ME, RIGHT? TENTEN? TENTEN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KATANA? WAIT WAIT GOMENESAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke shook his head. They sure are weird girls.

* * *

 **And done! An extra long chappie just for you! Yeah it's more of a SasuSaku but I just can't resist Mikoto's girly side and the Uchiha family!**

 **Stay tune for more Four Cinderellas!**

 **-Starryclouds**


	13. Damsels in distress and Ramen!

**Chapter 13: Damsel in distress and Ramen!**

 **This chapter was meant to come out like a month ago but I completely forgot about it! I'm so sorry I finally had motivation when I read your reviews. They were so nice and I don't like disappointing people. Exams went ok, I got 95% on History which I was really happy with but I think I got the lowest in my class in English. When it comes to writing stories and stuff, I'm great at it but reading assessments are horrible to me. I put my options for GCSEs so in September, I will be starting these new subjects so hopefully this story will be finished by then.**

 **If you want to follow me on Wattpad, my username is CookieDoughBiscuit. I write Kpop fanfiction there.**

 **Instagram. I have a meme account "Babykooks". I basically just post memes lmao.**

 **Anywhoooooo...**

 **One with the fanfiction!**

* * *

Ino sighed for the hundredth time that day. She was in the library with Hinata, doing homework whilst Sakura and Tenten went with their partners to do their project. Shikamaru and Naruto still didn't try to talk about when they should do it, which made Ino a little miffed. Knowing Shikamaru, he would leave it to the last minute and probably make the blonde do all the work.

"I-Ino, are you ok? Do you want to do anything else?" asked Hinata, raising her head from her maths work. Ino shook her head.

"Na it's ok. I'm just bored, I've finished my art,"

"Already?" Hinata raised an eyebrow but smiled at Ino's drawing. The blond always had a talent in art and in this work, she combined her love for flowers and art together, drawing a very detailed picture of a vase with an arrangement of lillies and roses.

"T-That's amazing I-Ino!" said Hinata, beaming. Ino grinned back.

"Thanks! Hey, I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine. Do you want anything?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no it's ok. I'll get something at home."

Ino nodded her head in acknowledgement and strode off, humming lightly. She walked down the corridor for a little while before reaching a vending machine standing near the lockers. Reaching into her pocket, she took out some coins and out it through the slot. She tapped her feet when the coil started to slooooooooowly move, bringing a can of soda to the front. Just some more and...

"Damnit!" cried Ino, face falling when the coil stopped. So this is why Hinata never gets anything from the vending machines! She shrieked in rage before punching the screen and looked in surprise as the coke dropped down from the punch. Smiling in victory, she took the coke and turned around...

Turned around to find herself right in front of a tall, smirking boy with violet eyes. Ino recognised him to be part of the football team, though she wasn't exactly sure.

"Get me a drink." he commanded.

"Excuse me?" she said. Who was this kid to tell her what to do?

"You deaf? Buy me a drink, I'm thirsty."

"No! Fuck off."

He growled. "Bitchy losers like you shouldn't talk to me like that. You're just that: A bossy, annoying loser. You can't defend yourself from us, so why try?"

"Because I don't let annoying maggots irritate me." And with that, Ino opened the can and poured it over the surprised boy. She saw him scrunch his eyes in shock and ran away, satisfied.

"Annoying maggot," She mumbled. He had no right to say that.

CRASH

"ITAI!" she groaned before looking up, and groaning again. Why oh why? Does this Deja vu happen only to her? She picked herself up and boredly stared at the lazy genius, who stared back in utter boredom.

"Nice to meet you. Again," she said drily.

"Hn, troublesome."

A vein throbbed on her head but she took deep breaths to calm down.

 _'I will not blow up I will not blow up I will not blow up I will-'_

"OY GIRL, COME HERE I HAVE A LESSON TO TEACH YOU," The violet eyed boy stomped towards the duo, not yet noticing Shikamaru, his attention focused on Ino. Hmm, looks like the coke really did the trick.

 _'Who am I kidding? This calmness thing was always Hinata's style.'_

The blonde girl stepped forward in anger.

"Oh you wanna go? Come here and let me give you the whooping of a lifetime!" she growled. The boy smirked, no one insulted him like that.

Big mistake.

The cerulean eyed girl kicked the boy in the shin, getting ready for another attack. This instantly raised something from Shikamaru's mind. It was a bit hazy, but he felt as if he saw that kick to the leg before, except to another person...

He shook off the feeling and watched as Ino punched him on the head, wondering if maybe he should stop this. Too troublesome...

Before she could kick him on his -ahem- baby-maker, Ino felt her body being lifted away from the boy by muscular arms.

 _'Who in the world?...Oh, HIM'_

"Troublesome, killing that guy won't make things better,"

"Yes it will! Let go of me Nara, I need to show that boy what his punishment is for being a perv!"

 _'Pervert?'_ For some reason, this brought a boiling feeling in his stomach, like a pit of anger. He tried to shake it off. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_

"Ugh, troublesome." He pushed Ino behind him and kneeled in front of the violet eyed boy, who had by now, had got over the pain.

Ok, what should he say? Shikamaru lowered his voice and spoke to the boy, making sure Ino couldn't hear.

"She's mine, Kenji. Talk to her and you'll be on the bad side of the kings."

Kenji's eyes widened in fear and nodded, before scampering off, leaving a satisfied Shikamaru and a stupified Ino.

After a moment of silence, Ino finally spoke.

"What just happened?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome. It's such a drag watching a girl beat up a boy."

"Are you saying boys are better?" she hissed, eyes flaring in rage.

Shikamaru quietly decided to choose what to say. Here was a super terrifying (Though he wouldn't say it out loud) banshee about to kill him. ' _Play this like in a game of shogi Shikamaru. One move and that_ troublesome _woman will destroy us'_

So he did what any person in a life threatening situation would do.

"Hn,"

 _'Oh Nara, you are done for'_

Ino looked ready to kill, her fists clenched in rage. But after a while, she relaxed and took deep breaths. "Alright Shikamaru- _kun_ ," she said, emphasising the "Kun" with a sugary sweet voice. "I'll let you off this time, but only cos we have a project to do. So you're gonna come with me right now and we're gonna finish it so that I won't fail. Ok? Ok now come on!"

 _'Yep, you're dead'_ he thought before he got dragged away by the blonde banshee.

* * *

Hinata stifled a yawn before she added the last figures onto her maths homework. Maths was one of her best subjects along with science, whereas Ino' was the arts, Tenten's was sport and Sakura's was english and literature.

' _It doesn't take this long to take something from the vending machines'_ she thought. A small part of her was worried for Ino, wondering if she had got into trouble on the way back, but the large part of her was relaxed, knowing that whoever tried to attack Ino would most likely be beaten a hundred times more.

She couldn't remember when there wasn't a time where the blonde wasn't there for her, or the others. Ino had suffered the worse from her parents' deaths; she was a big daddy's girl. Ino was kind of like Naruto; hiding her pains behind a cheerful facade, except she was more down to earth unlike Naruto whose head was literally in the clouds.

Naruto. Hinata sighed again but with more of a sad tone to it. When she first found out that she was partnered with Naruto for the project, she was overjoyed. Here was another chance for her to get closer to Naruto! But so far... he hadn't even tried to talk to her about it.

' _I guess some things were never meant to be'_ she thought with a depressing sigh.

Speaking of Naruto...

"HI HINATA!" yelled a very loud voice. Hinata squeaked and tumbled out of her chair in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered when she lifted her face to see gorgeous blue eyes. Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly and helped the shy girl up, making her blush.

"Yeah! Teme and Neji-baka went to do the project and Shikamaru's probably taking a nap kami knows where! So I thought, since I have nothing to do, we could do the project?"

Hinata smiled softly, having a good idea where Shikamaru is. "A-Alright, I'll just p-pack up and then we c-could go,"

She quickly scribbled a note and put it in Ino's art book, then packed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Naruto casually put his arms behind his head and walked with her outside the school.

"S-So where are w-we going? I thought w-we were gonna d-do it at the l-library?" Hinata asked timidly. Naruto grinned.

"I would do it there but the librarian isn't really fond of me Apparently I'm 'too loud'" He groaned, emphasising the "Too loud" with quotation marks. Hinata stifled a giggle and adjusted her bag. Naruto carried on.

"So I decided to do it in the best place in the world! ICHIRAKU!"

Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes. Obviously, he would pick the ramen restaurant. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered that SHE was the one who had firstly introduced Naruto to the ramen restaurant.

 _'He probably forgot now'_

It took ten minutes to get there but for Hinata, it was the best ten minutes of her life. Naruto was jabbering away talking about God knows what but Hinata didn't mind. She was alone with the boy of her dreams...

"Say... Hinata was it? Yeah did you know about how me and my friends are looking for those girls? The ones from the dance"

"U-uh yeah. We s-saw the p-posters. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about them. You guys seem like the observant type."

What should she say? Ok, Tenten and Ino taught her how to lie so maybe this will work.

"W-Well no s-s-sorry. Maybe t-they come f-from a-a different s-school?"

"Na can't be. The girl I was with played 20 questions with me and she said she goes to our school. And she doesn't seem like the person to lie about these things,"

Oh yeah. Now she remembered. And she also remembered how they were about to kiss, if it wasn't for the bell...

"So let's get on with the project kay? OY OLD MAN! ONE PORK RAMEN AND ONE MISO RAMEN!"

What a great day this is.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short! But I promise there will be more soon. I'll try and update every week with a new chapter but I don't think I can make promises. Please can you comment in the review section or PM me any plot ideas for the upcoming chapters. Not how the girls get found out or the ending but before that. So any Naruhina, Inoshika, sasusaku or Nejiten moments? Fluff is most preferred and any awkwardness is encouraged!**

 **Chin up buttercup! Have a wonderful day!**


	14. Moments

**Chapter 14: Moments**

 ***Updates after a billion years lmao***

 **Heyy guysss. I'm not exactly sure how many people are still looking for an update but, well here it is. I'm actually going to be pretty surprised if y'all are still here.**

 **I re-read my fanfic** **and I cringed so much at the writing even if it was a year old. A lot of things have changed I guess. I wanted to massively edit all the chapters but since I wasn't on this website for more than three months all my documents were gone so I'm probably gonna have to re-write the whole thing again. But maybe I might just leave it be, who knows.**

 **So don't be surprised if my writing seems a little different if you're a new reader.**

 **It's a bit surprising to think that this fanfiction is more than a year old (And still not finished ahem still sorry about that) so thank you again for everyone who are still staying with this. It means a lot for me. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ino couldn't sleep.

How could she? Her mind was filled with the memories of a certain pineapple head and her. Memories of their childhood spent together. Beautiful... happy memories. Moments which are now just memories. History.

The blonde girl sat up on her bed, leaning back against the headboard and watching the moon outside her window. It lit up the dark sky and the calming sight brought a slight smile to her face. It was times like this where the usually loud girl could just forget all the hardships of everything and just... think. No pretending, no trying to act happy and unharmed from the bullies at school. No bossy attitudes which annoyed even her. Just Ino, the orphan who lost three of the best people in her lives and gained three new ones.

The bed shifted slightly as Ino climbed out of her bed. She grabbed a black hoodie from her wardrobe and slipped it over her grey pyjamas, leaving her messy hair loose. Careful not to wake up the others, she tip toed down the stairs and put on her shoes, gently closing the door on her way out.

Usually, Winter nights were dark and cold, but tonight was different. It was cloudless so the moon and stars could light up without effort, and the temperature was a bit chilly but comfortable. Ino walked down the lit up street and within ten minutes, she arrived at the open field.  
But instead of going to the newly built swings and park, the blonde girl went to a patch of trees. More specifically a tree covered from the world's eyes by the rest of the trees, which had an old swing hanging abandoned on one of its branches. She sat down slowly, and sighed in relief when it held her weight. Time might have rusted the swing but it still stood strong.

Ino leaned her head against the swing in content. This hidden place was special to her, not just because this was where she could be alone and happy but because this was where Shikamaru and her spent most of their time together during their childhood.

* * *

 _"Let's play something!" Little Ino stood in front of little Shikamaru, who was lying on the grass, his eyes closed._

 _Shikamaru opened one eye. "Too troublesome Ino. Let's just watch clou-OW!"_

 _Ino brought her arm in, satisfied with the Shikamaru in pain. "Let's play something,"_

 _"For the last time Ino no! Leave me alone, I want to sleep,"_

 _"But why?! Come one Shika, napping is so boring. We can play tag or something,"_

 _"Geez woman go away! I don't want to play with you!" growled the little boy, sounding harsher than he wanted to._

 _The little blonde girl stared in silence at Shikamaru, who turned his body away and went back to sleep._

 _'Shikmaru doesn't want to play with me'_

 _And with that thought, Ino quietly walked away from the lazy boy, head down in sadness. Walking on, Ino saw the park, where little kids and their parents were playing on the slides and laughing._

 _"Hey Hikari! Wanna play hide and seek?"_

 _Ino watched the little boy speak to the girl, who nodded in excitement and ran off to start counting._

 _"Why can't I have a best friend like that?" She mumbled. "I want to play too."_

 _She walked on, before seeing trees in front of her. "Maybe I can climb trees!"  
She ran to a patch where no one seemed to be, and smiled at the flowers. "Pretty! Maybe mummy will like some,"_

 _But her attention was immediately stolen away when she saw the swing hanging on the tree at the far back. Laughing in excitement, Ino ran to the swing where she excitedly got on. Nobody seemed to know about the place, or bothered to go and little Ino was happy about that._

 _"It can be my secret place," she giggled. But her mood went down when she remembered the way Shikamaru acted earlier on._

 _"Stupid boy," she mumbled, flopping onto the grass. "Too lazy to do anything. And he's so rude."_

 _"Rude... little... Shika," she yawned, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep._

* * *

"Rude... little... Shika," Ino whispered. Even though it was years ago, the memory was still fresh in her mind. Who knew that the loud annoying blonde would go on to actually fall in LOVE with the pineapple head. And especially with the masquerade event, her feelings were all over the place.

She could reveal herself if she wanted to. She could tell Shikamaru that she was the Cinderella that he met that night. But how would he act? Cinderella Ino was sweet and beautiful, just what Shikamaru would love. But real Ino, real Ino was loud and open and spoke her mind. Something that boys seemed to have a problem with. And what about the others? The other girls probably would be having mixed feelings as well, and chances were that they wouldn't want to reveal themselves any time soon.

A noise caught her attention. It was a little snap of a twig, clear in the silent night. Ino gripped the ropes of the swing in fear. Who could it be, at this place and time? A kidnapper? A drunk? It was stupid of her to go out alone at night.

But it turned out to be worse than that. Ino felt a lump in her throat when she saw the familiar pineapple head walking into sight.

Shikamaru stopped, staring at the girl. "Ino?" He whispered, certainly not expecting the blonde to be there.

"Hi," she whispered in the same tone. She shrunk a bit into her hoodie, feeling self conscious of her messy hair and plain pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. A lot of things on my mind." It was partly true, Ino couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of Shikmaru. "You?"

"Same here." And to her surprise Shikamaru, instead of going back and leaving her alone, went up to her and sat down beside her. He leaned against the trunk of the tree whilst Ino stayed on the swing, looking down at him out of the corner of her eye.

The moon gave her a clear sight of the handsome genius. He wore shorts and a loose plain top with a jacket over it, but she could see his well built slender body.  
 _'Stop staring'_ She scolded herself in her mind. How embarrassing it would be if he had caught her staring. Luckily Shikamaru seemed to be in deep thought, not even noticing Ino slowly stand up and sit down next to him on the grass. It was only when he saw her shudder slightly that he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her.

* * *

 _Shikamaru "tsked" in annoyance, slowly getting up when he felt the first drops of rain hit his nose. He stretched and turned to Ino so that they could go home and out of the rain._

 _But he didn't see her. Shikamaru looked around, trying to see the familiar blonde hair and every second that went by, his panic grew._

 _"Ino?" he called out, the voice of his ten year old self very slightly shaking. The memories came back, how he harshly told her to go away and not want to play with her. Little Shikamaru face palmed. How stupid could he be? He knew how sensitive Ino was, and he had to go and do that!_

 _It wasn't completely his fault, he told himself. It was partly his dad too. He was teasing his son about how he and Ino should get married, which put the pineapple head into an annoyed mood. It was irritating when people would say how the ten year olds could be a cute mini couple, how just because he was a boy and she was a girl, they had to be a romantic couple and not just friends. And for a ten year old, that was just plain annoying._

 _Not that he minded being with her. She was rude and too loud, yes. And just too filled with energy, yes. But she was also cheerful and to be honest, if it wasn't for her, he would've probably stayed in his bed everyday for the rest of his life._

 _Little Shikamaru, now filled with worry, jogged around the field, slightly wet from the light rain. He saw two kids being collected by their parents and ran up to them._

 _"Excuse me," he said to the boy. "Have you seen a little girl? She has blonde hair,"_

 _The boy blinked in thought and then nodded. "Yup I think so. Me and Hikari were going to play Hide and Seek and we saw her go by. She looked a little sad."_

 _Shikamaru felt guilty when he heard that. Did he really make her that sad? "Do you know where she went?"_

 _"Somewhere near those trees,"_

 _Shikmaru thanked the kids and made his little legs run over to where the boy had pointed. Seeing a patch of trees, he ran in and nearly choked in relief when he saw blonde hair on the grass._

 _Ino was shivering in her sleep, the rain already getting to her. Shikamaru quickly ran over to the little girl and took off his jacket, putting it over himself and Ino. Grateful for the trees blocking out most of the rain, he shifted closer, making sure to give Ino heat. The little girl woke up from the movement, opening her eyes to see Shikamaru wet from the rain and sharing a jacket with her. She sat up and stared at Shikamaru, who was looking back._

 _"Hi," she said quietly._

 _"Hi," Shikamaru said back. He still felt guilty from how he treated her earlier, and tried to look anywhere but her._

 _"I'm sorry about annoying you."_

 _The boy stared at Ino, who was looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to play,"_

 _Shikamaru quickly shook his head. "No I should be sorry Ino. I didn't mean to sound so angry. I just... had a lot on my mind."_

 _Ino blinked at Shikamaru and smiled widely. "So we're friends again?"_

 _"Sure,"_

 _The girl giggled and hugged Shikamaru, making the jacket fall off. Shikamaru fell over from the weight and lightly pushed her off. "Get off woman. You're wet and cold. Wear my jacket."_

 _"Sorry~"_

* * *

"You're cold,"

Shikamaru watched as Ino froze and blinked at him.

"No I'm not," She said but Shikamaru gave her a look, and she smiled sheepishly. "Ok maybe I am, but not a lot. I have a hoodie,"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The hoodie was flimsy and obviously did nothing to protect her from the cold. He took off hiss jacket and threw it at her. Ino squeaked a little when it landed on her head and it took nearly all of his willpower not to snigger.

"Wear it," he said. Ino spluttered in surprise and tried to hand back the jacket.  
"What? No it's yours. I'm not cold,"

Shikamaru pushed the jacket back to her. "You're so obviously cold. Just wear it,"  
Ino frowned in defeat, and slowly put it on over her hoodie. It suited her well, the dark jacket contrasting with her hair. And he could see she liked it; her mouth curved upwards when she fiddled with the sleeves.

"Keep it,"  
Her eyes widened, staring back at him. "Really?"  
"Sure. I have plenty at home anyway,"

"Thanks!" Ino grinned widely. Shikamaru smiled at that, remembering the times when they hung out together when they were kids. He knew it was his fault that they weren't good friends anymore. He was popular and he went ahead up of the school food chain, leaving Ino on her own.

It was when they were put in that seating plan that Shikamaru saw just how much Ino changed. She was still the same loud self but he could see the sadness under that. Sadness from the bullying, especially from his ex girl-friend. It was why he broke up with her. He claimed that he was bored of Temari, when in reality he was worried about Ino.

It was also the time when those feelings returned. And when he met that Cinderella from that night. She reminded him of Ino and looked just like her. But at the same time, it couldn't have been. She radiated some sort of confidence and beauty that Shikamaru was attracted to. She was Ino, but at the same time wasn't.

And that was how he managed to somehow fall in love with both Ino Yamanaka and Cinderella. Yup, he was screwed.

Ino was now staring at the sky, snuggling deep into the jacket. She looked cute, and peaceful. It took a lot to not keep staring at the teenager. Shikamaru shifted a bit closer to Ino and closed his eyes, feeling the most relaxed he had ever felt in years.

"You look tired. Aren't you going to head back?"  
"Na," he replied. "Wouldn't want to leave a girl defenceless at night,"  
"I can look after myself!"  
"Of course you can," And he wasn't joking. Ino was strong, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

Ino smiled warmly at the teenager beside her. He was so close to her that his warm shoulder was pressed against hers. It sent shivers up her body; the good kind of shivers. She yawned a bit and feeling a burst of courage, put her head on his shoulder. Ino felt him tense up and immediately regretted her decision, but that soon went away when he relaxed into her.

The two closed their eyes in bliss, both not knowing just how much the other felt. But that's ok, they just convinced themselves that it was just like their childhood.

And the only witnesses to that peaceful night, was the moon and the billion stars in the night sky, watching over the teenagers.

* * *

 **Lowkey was fangirling so hard when I was writing this. ShikaIno would always be my favourite ship, no matter what. I hope you enjoy the update! Which couple do you want me to write about in the next chapter? Review and tell me!**

 **Chin up buttercup!**

 **\- StarryClouds**


	15. Training time

**Chapter 15: Training time**

 **Happy new year!**

 **So this is a NejiTen chapter. I love this pairing so much and to be honest I really wanted Tenten to have more screen time. She definitely had potential and it should've been showed in at least one fight like Sakura's fight with Sasori. Guess that's another reason why fanfictions are amazing right? Tenten is definitely my favourite kunoichi.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tenten thought of herself as average. There was nothing about her that she deemed "special" or made her stand out. She thought that her brown hair and brown eyes were ordinary and her grades at school were pretty much average if you didn't count anything that had to do with sports or physical activity.

And as much of a tomboy she was, there was a side of her which envied every beautiful girl she saw on the street. Every woman who radiated with feminine charm and attracted the boys. Every girl who was elegant, and graceful and just plain loved. But more importantly, she envied Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Not in a hateful way of course. Tenten was proud to be friends with three of the most beautiful girls she had ever met. Even if other people didn't see what she saw in them. Those three girls who she thought of as her family were clever, elegant. _Gorgeous_. And that was what she envied. Tenten didn't have Sakura's exotic hair, or Ino's long blonde locks, or Hinata's pearly eyes. She wasn't intelligent, bubbly, or sweet. In fact, her fiesty nature and talent with anything pointy usually made people avoid her in fear of getting caught in her glares or on the wrong end of a kunai.

Maybe that was why that night of Homecoming was so memorable. Tenten still had her personality, she was still Tenten. But she felt different in the same way. It might have been the black dress, or the looks that everyone was throwing her (the same looks that she saw boys give to the pretty girls at school), or even just the punch which was probably spiked by Naruto (he was well known for turning even the most formal events into mayhem). Whatever it was, Tenten liked- no, LOVED it. But was that the real Tenten that night? Or just someone drunk with power?

The black dress had been carefully folded and placed in a box under her bed. Who knew when she would use it again? If she ever did...

THUD.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tenten saw that the punch bag she was practising her kicks on had fallen from the hook on the ceiling. She sighed, regretting the choice of coming to the training centre alone. Tutting in annoyance, she lifted the heavy equipment with a strained moan, trying to fit it back. It took her several tries before her arms gave away from the heaviness and she let go of the punching bag. But instead of hitting the ground, it was caught into the arms of someone else. Someone who had hard, pearl eyes...

"Neji?" she whispered. The Hyuuga boy just looked at her in annoyance, before easily lifting the bag and fitting it back onto its hook. Without even a sign of difficulty. _Show off_.

"Your kicks need improvement," stated Neji. Tenten gawked at the boy.

' _He had the audacity to come and tell me that without even a greeting?!'_

Why was she even surprised? This is Neji Hyuuga, world's coldest bastard.

"Nice of you to tell me that," she said in a strained voice. "I'll keep that in mind."

She went back to giving the punching bag more kicks, these ones with more ferocity and power. Those hard pearly eyes still burned deep into the back of her head, and as much as she wanted to gouge those eyeballs out, Tenten restrained herself. Can't be arrested again.

"Keep your elbows in," said Neji. Tenten stopped and turned to the Hyuuga, who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"Your elbows, they're sticking out. Keep them in so you'll have more power."

Tenten blinked and went back to her kicking but this time, in reluctance, her elbows tucked into her sides. Surprisingly, her kicks felt more stronger and controlled. She didn't want to admit it but for once, she was thankful for the cold Hyuuga.

"You should put your guard up as well," said Neji. He had moved from his place from the wall to stand beside the girl. Tenten surprisingly complied and put her arms in front of her as she kicked. But then two pale hands grabbed the arms and adjusted them a little.

"If attacking an enemy, having a guard up whilst you kick gives more protection for your head. When you were kicking now, your hands automatically lifted up to give more momentum so it won't be hard to get used to having the arms in a more defensive position. Understand?"

Tenten just gawked at him in shock. Neji frowned. "What?"

"... I think that was the most you've ever said for the whole time you've been at Konoha high," she gaped in wonder. And she was the only one to witness it! Well Lee was in the other room doing his taijutsu but he wouldn't have heard it over his loud "BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Neji glared at her and she quickly coughed. "Sorry,"

"Hn," Neji stepped back and motioned for Tenten to continue doing the kicks. This carried on for about an hour. Neji would watch her do all the different kicks and would sometimes stop her to give advice and Tenten actually followed his intructions. Of course the reason that she was listening to him, she kept telling herself, was because this boy was a master in self defence and this was also the same boy who won that national tournament a few months ago. NOT because she secretly felt some respect for him, definitely not...

"Now let's do some sparring,"

Tenten nearly fell over. "W-What?"

"Sparring. You're going to spar with me," he stated, not even giving her an option. Neji walked over to the corner where Tenten's stuff was and removed his jacket to reveal a loose muscle top underneath, showing off his toned arms and muscles.

Now Tenten usually wasn't a hormonal girl but today she actually had to stop herself from staring.

 _'Holy shit'_ she cried in her mind. _'I'm going to get absolutely TRASHED'_

She slowly adjusted her hair and fell into a stance whilst Neji did the same. He looked relaxed but at the same time, intimidating and strong.

"Start."

Tenten raised forwards and threw a barrage of punches. Neji calmly blocked them and Tenten cried even more in her mind.

 _'Damn it, he looks like he's going on a walk to the park. How strong is this bastard?'_

The spar went on for a while, with Tenten mostly on offensive and Neji easily defending her attacks. Sometimes he would attack her and much to Tenten's own surprise, she managed to keep up with his attacks and block them. When she was feeling the heat and sweat trickle down her neck, she took another look at the clock and almost fell over. They had been sparring for over twenty minutes!

"We should take a break," she said. "It's been more than twenty minutes and unlike you with your super powers, I think I'm going to die if I don't have a drink."

Nejj blinked and came up from his stance, nodding in acceptance. Tenten flopped onto the floor next to her stuff and took a long gulp of water. Feeling movement next to her, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Neji sitting beside her, calmly drinking his own water. Looking closely, she could see shining trickles of water near his temple.

 _'Wow. He's actually sweating. Maybe he doesn't have super powers at all'_

"Why are you in my face?"

Tenten blinked and felt heat rush up to her head when she saw how close she was. Scrambling back, she chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry~ Just, admiring your hair. Jojoba oil right?"

Neji smirked. "Yes, from what you revealed to the rest of the school with your video."

 _'Ha he actually remembers that?'_

They sat in silence just sipping their water and watching Lee and Gai sensei doing their extreme exercises through the window on the wall. Being regular visitors and sponsors, the staff of the dojo had made a private room for them, with their equipment and soundproof walls so that the other customers wouldn't hear their loud proclamations of "YOUTH IS GREAT!" and "WE ARE YOUTHFUL!" So all Tenten and Neji saw were two males in matching green spandex suits and bowl cuts waving their arms about with their mouths wide open and faces tensed.

Tenten fidgeted with her water bottle. She had this question on her mind for a long time but she didn't have the courage. Feeling a burst of determination, she turned to the Hyuuga.

"Hey Neji, can I ask you something?"

Neji looked at her with those pearl eyes, almost as if searching through her mind to see what she wanted to ask. "Hn."

"Why... why are you looking for that Cinderella girl?"

Almost instantly she regretted asking him that when she saw his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why do you ask that?"

"W-well.. Ok fine. It's just that you guys have spent so much effort and time trying to look for those four girls from Homecoming dance and I have never seen you be so determined even when were with those witc- when you were dating your now-ex-girlfriends. So really, what makes them so special?"

Neji smirked. "You sound jealous."

"Oh I'm sorry," Tenten drawled sarcastically. "My inexperience in love and curiosity makes me sound like a jealous bitch."

Neji rolled his eyes and turned away, silently drinking his water again. Tenten shifted uncomfortably.

 _'Great Tenten, you just made Prince Charming annoyed'_

Just when Tenten thought that she wouldn't get an answer, Neji spoke.

"Did you ever believe in love at first sight?"

Tenten choked on air and gaped at Neji. Neji just looked at her and looked away again. "I didn't believe it at first either. But after that night... I'm not sure now."

The teenage girl felt a sort of disappointment in her stomach. Whenever she heard things of "love at first sight" she thought that it was based on appearances and looks. So... Neji was interested in her all just because she had a nice dress on and looked pretty?

"So... you were interested in her because she was beautiful?"

Neji's head snapped to her and glared at her. Tenten shrinked away and coughed. "Sorry."

"It was certainly not because of that. She was... beautiful in a mysterious way. So it made me curious. It soon turned to love when we talked more on our own."

Tenten nodded in understanding. She had felt a sort of respect and trust towards Neji when they had talked in the garden, when he finally opened up to her.

"So you guys managed to fall in love in such little time?"

Neji stayed silent for a while. "I'm not so sure about how the girl felt, but it definitely did for me. It might not yet be love, but hopefully when I find her, the search wouldn't have been in vain."

Tenten looked at him in wonder. She could see the same man that she had met at the dance, and it made her feel strangely warm inside. Maybe she had been wrong about Neji, maybe he wasn't the cold bastard he was to everyone.

"Oh Neji darling! I didn't expect you here!"

Tenten froze. That voice. That screechy, girly, high voice. That voice of... a witch.

"Mika," she growled under her breath, turning to the doorway.

Mika strutted in with her branded runner shoes making light thuds on the floor of the dojo. She wore a black sports crop top and branded spandex shorts, showing off a slim figure. She smiled a glowing smile at Neji and fluttered her eyelashes. Neji just looked on with obvious distaste, not even trying to hide it.

"Mika," he said in an emotionless voice and the man that Tenten saw during their talk quickly disappeared back into the cold Hyuuga.

"Aww Neji what are you doing here? I was just walking around when I saw you!" she squealed, leaning down right into his space. Tenten cringed.

 _'Wow, talk about lack of personal space'_ she thought. _'I never thought that I would say this but... poor Neji'_

"You sure about that?" said Neji. "I'm pretty sure you know that I always come here to train every week at this time,"

There was a flicker of change in her face, when Mika's smile twitched a little but she just smiled even more and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Really? I guess I just forgot. Anyway, don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Hn."

 _'No need for the Hn guide to tell me what that meant'_ thought Tenten, laughing silently.

"I decided to come here for some self defence. Last week I was harassed by these boys," she said in a sad voice, so realistic that Tenten ALMOST felt sorry for her. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew all the signs of lying that a certain Yamanaka taught her. "They were absolutely disgusting, wanting my number and wanting to go on dates with me. So I thought that since there was a dojo with amazing instructors here, I'll make use of the opportunity and learn. Of course it's only my first day here so I'm not sure how it'll go."

Neji just "hn"ed in acknowledgement and didn't say anything else.

"Unless..." said Mika in a suggestive tone. "You want to train me yourself?"

Neji just raised an eyebrow whilst Mika gave him another 'sweet' smile and put her arms in front of her.

"You're great at these kind of stuff. So why not train me yourself? It'll be great, I'll be comfortable with someone I know and we can even have some bonding time."

"Now?"

"Sure!"

Neji shrugged. "I'm with another... student right now."

Mika turned her head, only just noticing Tenten casually watching their interaction with interest. Her nostrils flared with anger and she could hardly keep the distaste out of her tone.

"What is... SHE doing here?" She hissed with gritted teeth, glaring at Tenten. Tenten just winked and waved.

"Oh we were just having a little training session."

"Anything wrong with that?" asked Neji. Mika just spluttered.

"O-Of course Neji darling! You shouldn't talk to that girl, she's not good. She's absolutely horrible!"

Tenten cleared her throat. "This girl has a name you know."

Mika glared at her. "Shut it dipshit." She turned back to Neji.

"Come on babes, let's go to another room and you can train me! And we can go out to lunch later, you'd love that right?"

"Mika, we're not dating anymore. Stop calling me those names," he said. "And me and Tenten are still doing a session so I won't be available for this week. Or any week,"

Mika just gaped in shock, before recovering. "Well how about we have a training session together then? All three of us, that would be... nice!"

"OR WE CAN HAVE A YOUTHFUL TRAINING SESSION WITH ALL FIVE OF US!"

Tenten turned to the doorway to see Lee and Gai sensei posing. "Lee? Gai sensei?"

"HELLO TENTEN MY FRIEND!" cried Lee, rushing up to hug the teenager girl. "I HAVE MISSED YOU!"

"Hey Lee! What are you doing here? I thought you guys were done with training?"

"WE WERE!" called out Gai. "BUT THEN WE SAW YOU AND MR NEJI HERE AND I THOUGHT 'THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR A GROUP SESSION!' ISN'T THAT MARVELOUS? AND NOW BEAUTIFUL MIKA IS HERE AS WELL! WE CAN HAVE A WONDERFUL SPRINT AROUND KONOHA!"

"Absolutely not!" cried Mika. "I don't want sweat patches under my arms!"

"I'd love to join!" yelled Tenten. "We can do group sparring!"

"YES! Tenten is feeling the youth!" cried Lee.

"How about you Neji? Do you want to join those HOOLIGANS or me?" said Mika, latching onto Neji's arm. Neji looked at her, then turned to look at Tenten, Lee and Gai. Lee and Gai sensei were having their normal sunset moment in the background whilst Tenten looked at Nej, before frowning and looking away.

 _'Neji doesn't like Lee or Gai, and he doesn't even know me that well so there's no chance he'll come with us.'_ thought Tenten. _' Hell Mika probably sounded like a better option to him'_

"Thanks for the offer Mika but I'd rather be with them."

Tenten stared at Neji, who took Mika's arms off her and turned away. Mika just gaped in astonishment, before huffing and storming away. Before she left though, she turned around and gave a hateful glare at Tenten. Tenten just coolly stared back before Mika ran out of the room.

"WELL IT SEEMS AS IF YOUNG MIKA DOESN'T FEEL LIKE BEING YOUTHFUL TODAY! COME LEE, NEJI AND TENTEN! LET'S SPAR!" said Gai sensei.

Tenten walked towards Neji, who was frowning at Lee and Gai's eccentric behaviour. "I feel as if I've chosen the wrong option."

Tenten just laughed and offered a hand. "You'll get used to it, it's honestly not that bad. And besides, even if they are a bit, ahem hyper, their skills in taijutsu and self defence are absolutely amazing. You won't regret it, trust me."

Neji stared at the hand Tenten offered. The bun haired girl's arm wavered, before reaching back to let it flop back onto her side in disappointment and embarrassment. But before she could do that, Neji accepted her hand and she grinned. She pulled him to the eccentric duo who grinned at the two teenagers and began their sparring session.

"LET'S GO! TEAM GAI!"

"Please don't say that Lee,"

* * *

 **So hope you liked that Team Gai moment near the end. I also hope you hate Mika because she's supposed to be hated.**

 **Stay in tune for more Four Cinderellas!**

 **~ StarryClouds**


	16. Ice cream

**Chapter 16: Ice cream**

 **Here's the NaruHina chapter! Next chapter will be SasuSaku, along with some plot twists and FINALLY the real drama can happen. I'm sorry if the story was dragging slowly but I wanted the bonds in the ships to be real and not for the eight to fall in love just because of superficial thoughts. So far it's not enough in my opinion but I'll try to get the story go faster.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was proud to say that she was normally a pretty patient girl.

Whatever life threw at her, which was sometimes in the form of students throwing their lunch, she was able to keep down her anger and walk away quietly. To others, this was the choice of a coward. But Hinata's mum was a woman of wise words, and what she said was what Hinata had been holding onto for all these years.

 _"It takes a brave and clever person to know which battles to take part in and which to retreat from. Promise me Hinata that you'll never hurt someone. Be kind and brave, stand up for what you believe in. That's the true meaning of bravery."_

 _"Yes Kaa-san."_

But today, Hinata was desperately hanging onto the last pieces of rationality and peace in her mind.

And all because of a bad day.

She had woken up to find nobody in their beds; Ino had left a note saying that she was out grocery shopping and Sakura had gone to spend the day with Kiara. Tenten had been the only one there when she had a shower and went downstairs.

"Morning Hinata," she had said. "I'm going out for training soon. You going anywhere?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm volunteering at the library today so I'll be leaving now."

"Bye then, I'll lock the door after I leave."

The volunteering was something she did whenever Hinata had nothing to do, which was pretty much every week or so. But that day she was stuck with Misa, a friendly but VERY chatty girl a few years older than her. By the time volunteering was over, Hinata already had a throbbing headache and an urge to stuff her face with ice cream and just SLEEP.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had forgotten to take her keys with her when she left the house and was now locked out. And even more annoying was the fact that Tenten had texted her to say that she'd be coming home a few hours late; she had met a friend at the dojo and had decided to do some extra training with said friend as well as Lee and Gai-sensei. Ino of course usually spent longer than necessary shopping since every shop nearby was pretty much like a magnet to her and Sakura was too busy with trying to get a special internship with Tsunade at the hospital.

She was unable to contact any of them through their phones.

So here she was now. The headache now just a very irritating throb, with only her clothes, her purse, and her boredom to accompany her. Hinata slowly walked down the path, the trees blocking the rays of the sun. The park was pretty empty at this time since the kids usually came in the afternoon. Hinata flopped down onto a nearby bench and just sighed in annoyance.

 _'Why oh why did I have to forget my keys today of all days. Kami what did I do?'  
_

The outside world was literally hell for a quiet, anti social girl like Hinata. How long would she survive? When would the girls finally check their phones and realise how much Hinata was suffering. OH MY GOD, WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES AND TRIES TO START A **CONVERSATION** WITH HER?!

She sat there wallowing in her own self pity, desperately wondering if she stayed still long enough then she would eventually get sucked into the bench. It was boring to say the least. Town was a ten minute walk from here and she didn't feel like sitting in a dingy coffee shop, or being surrounded by even more people.

"Hey old man! Try to catch this ball!"

Hinata turned around and felt her blood boil with rage. There a few metres away was a group of teenagers laughing at an elderly man in a wheelchair. Looking closer, Hinata saw the missing arm and leg and felt instant pity. He had probably lost them in a battle or was born without them. Whatever it was, Hinata didn't care because those cruel teenagers were _making him feel like a fucking useless piece of crap!_

Hinata was proud to say that she was a pretty patient girl. She was also usually a very soft spoken teenager who would rather jump off a tree than take part in conflicts.

But today, all of her normal behaviour was thrown out of the window.

"HEY, STOP THAT!"

The kids stopped their jeering and turned to look at Hinata walking towards them. She could feel her previous determination slowly seeping away when she saw the teenagers scoffing at her poor attempt to appear fierce but the tears from the old man's eyes glittering in the sun filled her with more rage as she glared at the group.

Hinata was angry. No, she was absolutely FURIOUS.

"Piss off little girl, mind your own business." said one girl. She was much taller than Hinata and loudly chewed on some bubblegum as she stepped forward. Hinata stood her ground though and refrained from looking away from her heating stare.

"No because you idiots are acting like stupid apes. Don't you know it's rude to say those kind of things?"

"What the hell did you call us?!" called another boy from the group. This one was shorter than the rest but his sneering face covered the lack of height. He twirled a cigarette around his fingers and stood beside the first girl.

"I called you idiots. And stupid apes. A problem with that?" Hinata could feel her voice shaking lightly and she cursed in her mind. Bubblegum girl obviously noticed the same thing because she grinned widely, something that made Hinata want to abandon the man and run for her life. But Hinata stood her ground because as Kakashi-sensei once said:

 _"Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"_

Of course the class were out on a day to play laser tag when he said that but Hinata used that advice for lots of things. And if it was one thing that she greatly treasured, it was loyalty.

"Look here White eyes, I dunno who you are. But you shouldn't try and pretend to be all tough with that lame excuse of bravado. Now just scurry along and leave me and my mates to have a game with this man."

"No... bimbo."

Bubblegum girl's eyes flashed with rage. "Why you little..."

Hinata flinched when the girl stepped forward with a hand raised to slap her but a voice stopped her.

"Come on Tayuya, stop that."

Hinata gasped. Was that...? No... but it sounded just like...

"Naruto?"

There stood the blond teenager standing behind the group. Hinata blinked in confusion. What the hell was he doing here? The group stepped back a bit to let Naruto through, who casually walked past to stand in front of Hinata.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who simply shrugged.

"Was walking past when I saw you harassing my friend and an innocent man."

Hinata lightly gasped in surprise at that. _'I'm... his friend?'_

Tayuya though just scoffed. "So you just had to be the righteous hero like always huh Uzumaki?"

"If that's what you call defending your friends, then yeah. Believe it."

The group moved to be behind Tayuya, who glared at Naruto. "Just because you beat us once doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Yeah but you forgot who I'm best friends with. Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha who is the head of Uchiha corps and The Police? Ring a bell?"

Tayuya looked like she was going to kill Naruto but he kept talking. "Now I wonder what would happen if I told Sasuke about this incident, who tells his dad, who comes and arrests you all for bullying, hate crime and threatening his favourite blond?"

By now the gang were glaring murderously at Naruto.  
"You're lucky this time Uzumaki, White eyes," hissed Tayuya before she ordered the gang to go.

Hinata sighed in relief when they all left and immediately went to the man in the wheelchair. "Are you ok sir?"

The man smiled. "Yes my dear. Thank you very much young lady, and young man. You saved me."

Naruto came beside Hinata and grinned widely. "No problem! I'm glad to help!"

"W-Would you like us to take you to wherever you need to go?" The stutter these days was slowly disappearing but the realisation that NARUTO was RIGHT beside her made her trip over her words nervously.

"I'd greatly appreciate it kids. It's time I was back at the retirement home."

Naruto and Hinata took the man back to the retirement home, which was only a few minutes away. The nurses there quickly came and thanked the teenagers repeatedly. It turned out that the man was meant to come back half an hour ago and they were all getting very worried. Hinata just smiled and waved away the "thank you's" nervously; she wasn't used to all this attention. The last time she had the spotlight was at homecoming, but she had her mask to cover her. She had to practically drag Naruto out of the retirement home when he started telling a much more exaggerated story of how they saved the elderly man.

When they were finally outside, Hinata felt the awkwardness fully settle in. Shifting on both feet, she thought of what she could say to her crush before she settled on a simple thank you.

"T-Thank you Naruto, for saving me back there. I wasn't thinking a lot when I jumped in."

Naruto just laughed and it took nearly all of Hinata's willpower not to squeal right then and there because _Oh my god his voice sounds like angels!_

"No problem Hinata! We're friends after all!"

There it was again. _Friends_.

"W-We're really friends?" she whispered in disbelief.

Naruto frowned. "Well duh. We talk quite a lot in school and all, so surely that means we're friends right?"

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. _'Oh my god we're actually friends!'_

"Hey Hinata, you ok? You look a little faint there."

"I-I'm fine! Thank you! And yes, we're friends!"

Naruto grinned and the awkward silence was back, and Hinata reluctantly began walking away. Now that the trouble was gone, there was no reason for Naruto to stay. Hell, he probably had something to do before he got involved in this mess!

"Hinata wait up!"

Is... Is that really...? Hinata turned around to see Naruto running up to her. "N-Naruto? What is it? I t-thought you had n-no reason to stay w-with me any more."

"Yeah but I kinda had nothing to do... Sasuke-teme had to go with his father to some boring meeting, Neji's doing his ninja-kick-ass training and Shikamaru... well he's probably still in bed. I was going to go to Ichiraku before I saw you and I thought "Hey that's Hinata over there! Maybe we can hang out!" But then the gang thing happened and well yeah," He scratched his head sheepishly. "So I was wondering if you wanna hang out?"

Hinata blinked, frozen in shock. But inside, she was a whirlpool of hot mess.

 _'OH MY GOD HE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME!'_

 _'WHAT IF THIS IS A DATE?!'_

 _'Maybe he'll remember me?!'_

 _'Ok Hinata, slow steps. You guys are friends now, just keep being friends and maybe... oooh maybe we could be... more!'_

"Y-Yes! I'd love to hang out with you!"

He sighed in relief and grinned. "YEAH! I saw an ice cream truck nearby, let's go!"

Hinata squealed in her mind when she felt Naruto grab her wrist and run to the ice cream truck, a shiver of electricity sparking from the contact. It filled her tummy with butterflies and she felt as if she was on Cloud 9. _'Kami please let the future be like this!'_

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he thought of asking Hinata to hang out with him.

Sure she was really nice and kind (and he found her lavender eyes quite pretty, even though he wouldn't admit it) and yeah he was looking for something to do, but he was confused on why her face popped up first.

He wasn't exactly lying when he said the rest of the boys in the group was missing. Sasuke was actually in one of the boring meetings his father had to attend on a regular basis, and Neji really was training (though he was training more than usual that day) but Shikamaru was actually outside when Naruto woke up. Outside at _seven in the fucking morning._ He was walking past Naruto's house from the park and seemed to be in a daze when Naruto tried to call to him, so the blond decided to leave him alone. He probably sleepwalked to the park and was dreaming something nice.

For some reason, there was something about Hinata Hyuuga that was just so _comforting_ and most of all _familiar._ Did he know her before? Hinata did say that they went to kindergarten together but no matter how hard he racked his brains, he couldn't seem to recognise her. Then again she was shy, she would've been the kind to stay in the background.

But... there was a girl that Naruto remembered during his childhood. But he couldn't remember her face or her voice. In fact, all he could remember was that she was a girl and she was his first friend. And her 'presence'. He could remember a relaxing aura that surrounded her in his memories but no matter how hard he tried, she was blurred in all his memories of her so Naruto didn't know how she looked like or what she was like. She had disappeared when they were still in elementary, when he had begun to make friends with his now ex girlfriend Ami and his rivalry with Sasuke was just beginning. Naruto guessed that she had moved town or something, it was pretty common, but he never saw her again.

Could that girl have been Hinata?

 _'... Don't be ridiculous Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata would never try to be friends with me. I was practically a loner that time'_

But the feeling of doubt didn't leave his mind.

"Hey ice cream man!" he called out to the man in the truck. He'll worry about that later and enjoy this day with the Hyuuga girl.

"Hi there Naruto! The usual for you?"

"Yep! One chocolate and... what do you want Hinata?"

The girl squeaked when he turned to her and quickly stuttered out. "I-I would like v-vanilla please."

Naruto frowned in his mind. Hinata always seemed to turn red and stutter when he was around her. Sure she was pretty awkward around people, but when he was there it seemed to increase. As if he was some... _disease_.

 _'Don't be stupid Uzumaki, she would've run away by now'_

Ahh, childhood insecurities never truly go away. He had heard Hinata's friend, Ino something, say about some guy named Freud who talked about childhood stuff during a biology lesson. The blonde girl seemed to have quite a passion for psychology, though Naruto never did understand what was so amazing about brains and human emotions.

"Here you go! One chocolate ice cream for the Number One Hyperactive Ninja and one vanilla ice cream for his pretty girlfriend!"

"Hey I told you not to call me that now! It's Naruto!"

"Ah sorry Naruto. Old habits die hard!"

Naruto turned to Hinata to see her whole face bright red. "You look sick Hinata, you ok?"

He turned to put a hand on her forehead, and she seemed to turn fifty shades redder from that. "Y-Y-Yes I-I-I'm fine N-N-N-Naruto!"

"Uh... ok. Tell me if you feel faint though! Can't have you falling unconscious in the middle of the day!"

Hinata smiled at that and carefully took her ice cream before it melted. The two of them walked down the street, talking about random things. Naruto told her about his friendship with Sasuke, Neji's many gentleman ways and how stupid Shikamaru actually was when it came to girls. Hinata told him about her friends. Sakura was a terrible cook, Tenten had a habit of sleeping with one of her many weapons and Ino was obsessed with flowers.  
In the process, Naruto learned a lot about the shy girl as well. Hinata liked to flower press. She had a book at home filled with her flowers over the years ever since her mother taught it to her (Hinata seemed to grow depressed at the mention of her mother and Naruto had to quickly change the subject because even he was smart enough to know it was a sensitive topic). She also had a major childhood crush on one of the boys in her school. Naruto tried to coax her into telling him who it was but she quickly turned red again and spluttered out a no.

All in all, Naruto liked talking to her. Usually when he tried to talk to a girl, she would turn out to be one of his fangirls and would scream out about how "amazing" he was. But with Hinata, he could actually have a civilised conversation. She looked at him as if he was her equal and not some supreme god. Naruto liked that. He loved it.

Something told him they would be great friends.

* * *

 **I'd really appreciate it if you could suggest plot ideas for the SasuSaku chapter. Even though I ship it, I find it quite hard to write about it. I think it's because I don't love it as much as I love ShikaIno, NaruHina and NejiTen.  
**

 **Comment what your favourite ship is! Meanwhile, stay in tune for more Four Cinderellas!**

 **-StarryClouds**


	17. Chicken soup

**Chapter 17: Chicken soup**

 **These fanfiction updates are as late as my periods.**

* * *

Sakura was a very logical person.

She was a realist, she looked at problems and logically solved them. Her head wasn't in the clouds, soul flying through dreams of things that would never be. She liked to face at the harsh truth of life head on and win the battles with the scars to prove it. She looked at situations, pointed out the flaws, and then proceeded to kick it out of her life.

So it shouldn't be surprising to open the chapter to a small cafe where a familiar pink haired teenager sat in the corner, a book and a slice of cake on the table. It shouldn't be because it was very normal. Except it was surprising because Sakura was reading a very special book. A book which was supposed to go against everything Sakura believed in.

Because Sakura was reading a CLICHE.

And she was LIKING IT.

Yes my cute fellow leaders, Sakura enjoyed cliches. And she didn't just enjoy them, nope. She LOVED them.

There was just something beautiful about a world where coincidences and fate seemed to happen as often as Naruto goes to eat ramen (and that my friends is a lot). A world where two strangers fall in love five minutes after meeting and live happily ever after. A world where everything just sounds fake as fuck. A world where the only thing she would actually have to worry about are evil witches and jealous girls (which shouldn't be hard considering all she had to do was stick an enchanted stick through their brains).

 **(A/N: Like Twilight. I refuse to believe that vampires SPARKLE in the sunlight. Poor Robert Pattinson.)**

Sakura giggled and inwardly squealed at a particularly fluffy scene in the book. If one were to watch her now, they would think she was the female counterpart of Kakashi sensei (minus her appearance). The book was about a nerdy girl who - obviously - was smart, had hidden beauty and was probably able to communicate with cute animals and sing a solo number about how she wished for a miracle. The main male character was a rebellious, rich (of course he has to be rich) and cocky teenager who somehow managed to turn even the homosexual girls into desperate piles of goo, yet somehow Little Miss Nerdy Girl was immune to his charm, which of course made him interested and made her his next challenge.

"Oh god," snorted Sakura. "This book is so bad!"

Did I mention that she also liked to make fun of anything and everything in these books? No? Well now you know.

"Who the hell gets humiliated in front of the whole school by the boy she 'loves', and then immediately forgives him after a 'geniune' apology and soppy love confession the next day?" she quietly ranted to herself.

"OH BABY! I forgive you, I knew it was all a big misunderstanding! I love you so much!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the table a couple of metres away from here. She looked annoyed, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. It was another reason why the rosette hung out in the cafe, not only did they make beautiful cake but the drama that went on here was absolutely DIVINE.

Sakura's current drama obsession was the couple she was watching now: two teenagers who had had their first date in the same cafe five months ago, had a screaming match about how the boyfriend had cheated on the girlfriend one week ago, and immediately gotten back together a few seconds ago when the boy adopted a sad puppy eyed face and gave his [not anymore]ex-girlfriend a soppy love confession and a massive bouquet of flowers.

"She's gonna get heartbroken again~" the pink haired girl sang quietly to herself.

A few tables away, two girls were eating lunch, yet every once in a while one would sneak in a few glances of the others whilst they ate. They were Sakura's current OTP, two pretty girls who obviously loved each other but were too shy to confess. Sakura hoped they would get together soon, it was nice seeing the stages of relationships that actually had a chance to be happy ones.

The bell above the entrance rang, signalling someone coming in. Sakura didn't pay attention until there were groans and swoons from the guys and girls respectively, only to lift her head to see Sasuke entering the cafe looking like a broody cat.

"Oh my God, is that Sasuke?"

"I heard he broke up with his girlfriend quite a while ago? That means he's single now! I have a chance!"

"Oh great, I'm gonna lose ANOTHER girlfriend."

The last one made Sakura snort discreetly. Here in the same room as her was the living embodiment of a cliche; his raven hair windswept and spiky, black eyes which were obviously irritated at the attention from all the girls and hands stuffed into his jeans casually. Sakura watched Sasuke walk to the counter and order a coffee from a star struck barista, who quickly got his drink and insisted that it was on the house. Surprisingly, Sasuke refused and quickly placed a few bills on the counter before going to find an empty table. The entire cafe was still not-so-subtly watching him (including Sakura) but they slowly went back to their conversations when Sasuke shot them an irritated glare.

Sakura however kept discreetly staring at him, her book long forgotten. He looked as perfect as always but he had a frazzled look about him. She squinted a little and realised that his hair only had the windswept look because he was running his hand through his hair too much. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke was worried about something and the fact that he was showing more emotion in a span of a few minutes than he did the whole time Sakura saw him at school was pretty distressing (though Sakura would never actually say that out loud).

The pink haired girl risked another look at the Uchiha, only to see dark eyes staring back at her. She looked away smoothly to make it look like she was actually looking around the cafe but her mind engraved the image of his face looking at her into her memories. Sakura could feel her face growing hot at the thought and quickly went back to her book, desperately trying to forget about the image. But alas, it was impossible when she heard the empty chair at the opposite end of her table drag back.

Sasuke sat down, his hands fidgeting on the table. Sakura nearly laughed at how awkward and innocent he looked now but she didn't dare to make a sound, waiting for him to speak. And when he did, his eyes danced around the cafe, never settling on one thing.

"That day when we were doing the project, you told my family that you wanted to be a doctor, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...?" Where was this going?

"And I remember you saying that you often help out at the hospital. So you have experience with looking after sick people?"

"Well, yeah." He actually remembered that? Not only was it over a month ago, but it was only a very brief passing comment at dinner. Mikoto and Fugaku had looked quite surprised and pleased and dropped in a few compliments but the topic had quickly changed to Sasuke's embarrassing childhood moments.

Sasuke nodded his head at the confirmation and took a deep breath before speaking again. "My mother is sick."

Sakura felt her eyes widen in concern. "I-Is she ok?"

"I-I don't know," his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "She has a fever or something like that. I put her to bed and gave her some medicine but she doesn't seem to be improving."

Sakura hummed in thought. "That's a good start. She definitely needs a lot of rest but if her temperature is high then you need to lower it. Maybe with some damp towels or something."

What Sasuke said next made her almost choke, half in shock and half in amusement at the blush he had on his cheeks. "Will you help me?"

"W-What?!"

"I can't do this on my own," he had a sour look on his face, as if it took a great will of power to say those words. "Will you help me look after my mother? Please."

Usually Sakura would hesitate in coming to other people's houses (even though she had already visited the Uchiha manor once), but Sasuke really did need her help. He obviously loved his mother very much and had gone as far as to even asking someone he wouldn't even consider a friend to help him. The last thought made her a little sad for some reason but she quickly shook it out of her mind.

"Of course," she said with such determination that it made Sasuke blink in surprise. "Let's go. Hopefully your mother hasn't got any worse."

The pair quickly finished their drinks and got their things, and went out of the cafe together. Sakura tried to ignore the many eyes staring at her back as she walked with the Uchiha, instead focusing on trying to walk out without tripping over. They reached Sasuke's car in the car park and Sakura only spent a few seconds admiring the expensive car before climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Nice car," she whistled. It wasn't too flashy, but it looked cool and modern. It was obviously something that Sakura would never be able to afford in her lifetime.

Sasuke looked a little pleased at the compliment, though his face stayed emotionless. "Thanks."

The radio filled in the awkward silence between the two as Sasuke drove onto the road towards the manor and Sakura stared out of the window, her hands fidgeting with the strap of her seatbelt. Fortunately it only took a couple of minutes to reach Sasuke's home and the two entered the manor.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sakura as she looked around.

"My dad and Itachi left early this morning for work. They don't know that my mum is ill, and she literally threatened me not to tell them and disturb them from the job they're doing."

The two hung up their coats and Sasuke wasted no time in showing Sakura the way to Mikoto's bedroom.

"Mum?" whispered Sasuke. Sakura saw the lump on the giant queen sized bed move before a tired face peeked out from under the quilts. "Sakura is here."

"Sak...ura?" There was confusion in Mikoto's face before it slowly changed to one of recognition. "What is she doing here?" she croaked.

"I'm here to look after you Mikoto-san," said Sakura.

"Oh... you... didn't have to... do that..." It was obvious that Sasuke's mum was finding it difficult to speak and Sakura gingerly put a hand on her forehead.

"Mikoto-san! You're burning up! We need to cool you down."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Get me a bowl of lukewarm water and a fresh towel. Also bring a jug of water and a mug," she ordered. Sasuke didn't even seem bothered by her ordering, which showed how much he cared for his mum. The thought made her smile a little before she went to the medicine cupboard in the en suite and grabbed some paracetamol. When she returned Mikoto was sitting up but Sakura persuaded her to lay back down.

"You're too... kind... sweetie," whispered Mikoto and all Sakura could do was smile and tuck her in.

"Just calm down Mikoto-san. We'll make you better."

Sasuke soon returned, balancing all the things Sakura needed.

"You could've just made two trips, you know," chided Sakura as she helped Sasuke put down the bowl and jug.

"Hn."

Sakura soon got to work, soaking the towel into the water, draining the excess water and carefully putting it onto Mikoto's forehead. After that she gently dampened her face and neck with the towel, before drying it with a dry towel. She repeated the process a couple of times before opening the paracetamol and popping two into her hand.

"Mikoto-san?" she whispered to the sick women. Said woman moaned in response before opening her eyes. "Swallow these pills and then you can sleep."

Sasuke helped his mother sit up whilst Sakura handed her the pills and helped her drink from the mug of water. After the dark haired woman finally managed to swallow it, she slid back down into the bed and sighed in content, quickly falling asleep.

Sakura made a gesture to exit the room and Sasuke nodded in understanding, following her out.

"It's best if she doesn't eat dairy for a little while," said Sakura. "Rice and plain bread are the safest meals for her but we can make some chicken soup."

Sasuke nodded. "Will she get better?"

"Of course. In fact, I bet she was just working too hard. A long rest in bed and a bowl of chicken soup is probably enough. Have her rest another day before you let her get up. Here, I'll help you make some soup."

The next hour passed by with Sasuke helping Sakura make the soup. The pink haired girl attempted to make some idle chatter and Sasuke surprisingly kept the conversation going. They talked about different topics, such as school and hobbies (who knew Sasuke was a secret fan of jazz?). It made Sakura's heart content when she looked back on it, knowing how hard it was usually for Sasuke to open up.

When they finally made the soup, Sasuke put it onto a breakfast tray and carried it up to Mikoto's room. Sakura trailed behind him.

"Should I wake her up?" whispered Sasuke when they saw Mikoto sleeping peacefully.

"We can try," she whispered back. "All she needs to do is drink the soup and then she can sleep for the whole day.

Sasuke nodded and attempted to wake his mother up. Mikoto took her time opening her eyes and smiled when she saw her son.

"Hey there mum. We made soup," he said and Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly at the mother-son moment.

Mikoto sat up and smiled at the breakfast tray placed on her. "This looks really good Sasuke. Did you make it."

"I helped. Sakura made it."

Mikoto turned to Sakura and thanked her. "Thank you darling. I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine," Sakura waved her arms frantically. "I'm happy to help."

"You'll make a wonderful doctor."

Sakura blushed at the compliment and settled on looking at her feet before her eyes glanced at her watch.

"I should go." she said reluctantly. She didn't want to break the peaceful scene of Sasuke feeding his mother chicken soup but she needed to leave, it was getting pretty late.

Sasuke nodded and carefully placed the spoon back into the soup before following Sakura to the door.

"Thank you," he said. "A lot. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"This manor would probably perish," she joked and she saw his mouth curl up a little.

"Probably. Do you need a ride?"

"No no it's fine. My house isn't far. And besides, you need to stay with you mother." Sakura put on her coat and waved at Sasuke as she exited the manor. When she reached the gates, she looked back to see Sasuke still looking at her. She waved again, and watched as he waved back and finally closed the door.

As she walked home, the image of Sasuke feeding his mother and looking after her burned in her memory. The content, serene expression on Mikoto's face... the loving and soft look that Sasuke had as he awkwardly spooned the chicken soup... it made Sakura's heart ache when she thought of what could've been her and her mother if she was still alive.

But what happened in the past was done and couldn't be changed, she reminded herself as she finally reached her house.

"Welcome home Sakura!" said Hinata as Sakura entered the kitchen. "I made cupcakes."

"They're great!" cried Ino from the sofa. "Hinata, we need cupcakes everyday!"

"If you keep eating like that then you'll get fat, Ino-pig," teased Tenten. Sakura laughed when she saw a cushion smack a sniggering Tenten in the face and Ino flipping her off with her middle finger.

Besides, thought Sakura as she bit into a fluffy cupcake, she had a new family waiting for her and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
